The Eighth Millennium Item?
by Litzana
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so please don't be harsh in your reviews. Basically, Ryous cousin comes to stay, and whaddyaknow, DID and insanity seems to run in families...
1. An albino?

Chapter one: An albino!?  
"Bakura, what's got into you today?"  
It was lunchtime at Domino City High School. A small group of 11th graders sat in their form room, eating lunch and watching two of their members play 'Duel Monsters' – a favourite game for their year group.  
"Aw, Yugi, that's unfair!"  
"No it wasn't, Joey. I placed Magical Cylinder there at the beginning of the duel. You need to consider all your options, and the opponents cards, before you make such a risky attack."  
"Yeah, I know, Yugi, but that was mean."  
Yugi Mutoh was very small for his age. He had totally wacky hair and carried a pyramid-shaped pendant around his neck.  
Joey Wheeler, in contrast, was tall and blonde, and had a tendency to make very rash decisions.  
Ryou Bakura, a tall, white-haired English boy, interrupted Joey.  
"Yes, Yugi, that _was_ mean. You need to remember that not everyone is as skilled as you are."  
"Ooohh… Owned!"  
Tristan Taylor laughed good-naturedly. Tristan was Joeys best friend, the 'muscles' of the group. He gelled his hair into a point every morning.  
"Helloooo… Earth to Bakura! I asked you a question!"  
"What?"  
"Oh, seriously…" This was Tea Gardener. She was a quiet, sensible girl with a secret crush on Yugi. "I asked why you were so happy today."  
"What… Oh, right!"  
Bakura smiled, his face lighting up. "My cousin is flying here from England today!"  
Yugi smiled up at Bakura. "That's great, Bakura!"  
"Her name is Kerah," gushed Bakura. "She's really nice. I'm sure you'll like her."  
"What does she look like?" asked Tristan. Tea flashed him a 'warning' look.  
"You'll se tomorrow," said Bakura brightly. "But, one thing I must say is…"  
Typically, the bell rang then for the end of lunch. There was a flurry of activity as the group packed away.  
"What were you saying, Bakura?" asked Yugi as their classmates filed in.  
"I'll tell you later," Bakura said, manuvering around people to get to his own desk.

That night, Yugi sat on his bed, thinking.  
"I wonder if Kerah will be nice," he said. "What do you think, Yami?"  
The translucent shade of the Egyptian Pharaoh faded into view, leaning against the far wall.  
"_I'm not sure, Yugi. I have a bad feeling something will happen._"  
Yugi contemplated this. "What kind of thing?"  
"_I don't know. But, after the events of the last few weeks, I would be careful._"  
Yugi nodded. He trusted the Pharaoh completely.  
He got up and hung the Millennium Puzzle on a peg on the wall. It dangled there, by its chain.  
"Well, goodnight, Pharaoh."  
"_Goodnight, Yugi._" The Egyptian spirit faded out of sight as Yugi fell asleep.

The next day, Bakura was almost shivering with anticipation.  
"Whoa, calm _down_, Bakura!" said Joey, as Bakura flashed past him, Yugi, Tristan and Tea on the way to school.  
Unseen by anyone but Yugi, Yami was also walking with the group, looking out for anyone that might be Kerah.  
"_There, Yugi._" Yami pointed out a petite girl, not much taller than Yugi himself, with the characteristic Bakura white hair. Yugi nudged Joey, but the girl was swallowed up by the crowd.  
"What?"  
"Never mind."

In class, Bakura sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for Kerah to walk in.  
"Bakura seems to be happy about his cousin arriving," pointed out Tea, looking pointedly at Bakura.  
"Well, he would be. He's been the only English person in the school for a while. Maybe he wants some company."  
"Yeah, so thay can talk about _English_ things, like _Tea_."  
"Tristan, that was mean."  
"Sorry, Yugi."

"Class, I would like to introduce Kerah. She's an exchange student from England, and will be staying with us for about a month. Please welcome her."  
The teacher opened the classroom door, and the girl that Yami had spotted hesitantly walked in.  
She was an odd girl. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the girls, but she wore it differently, like she couldn't wait to get it off. She had long, waist-length hair that wasn't white, like Bakuras, but colorless. The fringe partially covered her face.  
The most striking thing about this girl was her very pale skin and her eyes. Instead of any normal color, they were pink.  
Whispers started up around the room.  
"_An albino…_"  
"M-my name is Kerah Bakura. Like your teacher said, I'm on exchange from England. I'm Ryou's cousin."  
"_Yugi, look at Bakura!_" Yami had materialised sitting on the edge of Yugis desk, and had spotted something very odd happening to Bakura.  
The front of Bakuras jacket was rising, right on top of where Yugi knew the Millennium Ring was hidden.  
Bakura had noticed too, and quickly put a hand on his chest to push down the Rings sensors. He covered this motion with a cough.  
"Well, that was nice. Let's see… There's an empty desk next to your cousin. You can sit there for now."  
Kerah smiled gratefully and moved around people to get to her desk. Heads turned to watch her as she passed.


	2. Acceptance

Chapter two: Acceptance  
Morning break. Immediately, Bakura and Kerah were surrounded by curious guys wanting to look a little closer at the pretty new girl.  
"Comin' through, comin' through. Hey, Bakura!"  
Joey bulled a way through the throng. Yugi followed.  
"Hello, Joey, Yugi! This is my cousin, Kerah."  
Joey eyed Kerah. "So this is what you were going to tell us bout? That she's an albino?"  
"Yes. I should really have warned you all..." he turned to his cousin. "Do you still have that amulet that my dad gave you?"  
"Yes, Ryou, but why?"  
Bakura gestured to Yugis Puzzle, and his Ring. "Yugi might want to see it. He's got an artefact just like it."  
"Okay.." Kerah reached for a silver necklace chain that hung around her neck and pulled it out. Hanging from it was an amulet, about half the size of the Rings main circle.  
The Millennium Ring glowed slightly in its prescence, and pointed to it.  
Immediately, Yami materialised again.  
"_Yugi..._"  
"I know."  
The amulet had the Eye on it, that embossed all of the Millennium Items.  
"I thought there were only seven!"  
"_I thought that too. Evidently not._"  
"Maybe it's a fake..."  
"_No. I can sense its power from here. That amulet is malevolent, and powerful._"  
Bakura pulled Yugi to one side. "Is it real? The Ring sensed it, so..."  
Yugi was slightly frightened by the hungry look in Bakuras eyes.  
"Um..." He looked to Yami for assistance. Yami shook his head slightly. "I don't know. We'll see..."  
The Spirit of the Ring, looking out through Bakuras eyes, frowned.  
"You don't know..?"  
"No."  
Bakura sighed and returned to his cousin. "Kerah, I'll show you around. Thanks, Yugi!" _For nothing,_ said the Spirit in his head.

The rest of the day passed as normal. A bit more staring, a bit more whispers, as Kerah was accepted into their circle of friends.  
At the end of the day, as class ended, Kerah was putting her books away when a tall, mean boy in the grade above bashed into her, knocking her to the ground.  
"Whoops... Sorry, whitey. Didn't seeya there." He walked away, laughing.  
Joey narrowed his eyes. "Just gimme a minute, and I'll teach dat guy some good manners..."  
"No. Leave it. I'm OK." Kerah gotup and began to collect her books from the floor where they had dropped. Yugi and Bakura bent down to help.  
Kerah retrieved a duel disk from where it had fallen from her bag, under a desk.  
"Oh.. You play Duel Monsters too?"  
Kerah was surprised. "Yes... I really love the game." She handed Yugi her duel disk to hold while she placed her books back.  
Yugi examined her Duel Disk, Yami looking over his shoulder. It was a golden color, and it had... "_That is the Millennium symbol..._" noted Yami. And, indeed, there it was, the Eye that adorned all the Millennium Items straddling the place where there should be a red dome.  
"Yeah, I customised it a bit. To match my amulet, you know?" Kerah had noticed Yugi looking at the decoration.  
She took her Duel Disk back off him and slotted it in place on her arm.  
"Hey, Kerah, what about a duel?" said Joey. He wanted to show off, as usual.  
"Sure, but not now. I got myself a part-time job to keep me going while I stayed. Maybe tomorrow, at lunch." Kerah walked away.

"Hey, Grandpa, I'm home!" Said Yugi, walking through the door of the Kame Game store. He manuvered the shelves, expecting to see his Grandpa behind the counter, but instead seeing - Kerah.  
"Oh, hey, Yugi. Your Grandpa took me on as a counter girl for a while."  
Yugi smiled. "Did he? Great!" He walked over to the side of the counter, where a set of stairs led up to the flat above the shop. He entered his room, then slung his bag off, flopping down on his bed. "Yami?"  
"_Yes, Yugi?_" The Pharaoh materialised, again, leaning against the wall.  
"I think I understand what you meant when you said a _malevolent_ prescence. It made me feel slightly ill when I walked past her."  
"_Are you alright now?_"  
"Yes... It was only brief." Yugi took off his Millennium Puzzle, placing it on his bed and drawing his deck from the pouch on his belt where he kept it. He flicked through the cards, stopping on the Dark Magician. He looked at it for a while, then sighed and put his deck away, picking up his Duel Disk from beside his bed and slotting it onto his arm.  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
"Yugi?"  
Joey and Teas voice floated up the stairs.  
"Coming!" Yugi got up and snatched up the Puzzle, putting the chain around his neck as he ran down the staircase.


	3. Duel 1: YamiKerah versus YamiBakura

Chapter three: Duel one: YamiKerah versus YamiBakura  
_Later that day..._  
Kerah rummaged in her pocket for the keys that Ryou had given her to his small flat.  
"You can stay with me," he had said.  
She unlocked the door and stepped inside, hastily walking past Ryou's room to reach her own. Once inside, she immediately shrugged off the horrible school uniform and put on a powder-blue shirt and a longer skirt. "Much better," she thought.  
By now the sky was pretty dark. Mr. Mutoh had kept her in until closing time, six o'clock, and it had taken her a while to walk to Ryous home.  
Suddenly - everything went black for Kerah as the malevolent spirit hiding in the Amulet took control. Kerah would think it was a loss of memory - amnesia. She always did.  
The spirit looked around, slightly disoriented. She opened the door to her room, then thought better as she heard Ryou moving around in his.  
She crossed the room to the window, and looked out. It was a straight drop to the floor.  
She opened the window and jumped out, her shirt flapping as she dropped to the pavement.  
"And where are you going?"  
Kerah froze, considering her options. She could run, now, or turn around. She also had her amulet, and she could use it... But if the person behind her was who she thought he was, then its powers should remain unknown for now.  
She turned around. "Oh, Ryou, it's you." But it wasn't Ryou. She could sense that straight away. He stood differently, he held himself differently, even his hair fell over his face differently.  
They stood for a moment, looking at each other.  
"You aren't Kerah," said 'Ryou' suddenly.  
"Neither are you Ryou," said 'Kerah'.  
"So if you aren't Kerah, who are you? And why, pray tell, do you have a Millennium Item that no-ones ever seen or even heard of?" As if in confirmation, the Millennium Ring glowed again, pointing its Sensors at the Amulet concealed beneath 'Kerah's shirt.  
"This?" 'Kerah' pulled out the Amulet by its chain. "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it. It was made in secret, using cast-off scraps from the other Seven."  
"So what does it have to do with you?"  
'Kerah' narrowed her eyes, as if the memory was painful. "I was sealed inside it by the man that my other half loved."  
Silence.  
Bakura thought. If this girl was who he thought she was, then... "Seto?"  
"You knew him? Who _are_ you?"  
"My name is Bakura."  
"No. Your _hosts_ name is Bakura."  
"No. _My_ name is Bakura."  
'Kerah' looked impressed. "You found a host with the same name as you? Impressive."  
Bakura looked at her. Really _looked_ at her. If this was who he thought it was, then he ought to be really careful... But, he was a risk-taker. "So, Seto sealed you inside that Amulet, and then...?"  
"I waited. I grew stronger, I figured out how to summon monsters directly from the Shadow Realm. I found out the myriad powers of the Amulet. I plotted my revenge."  
Bakura smirked. "But Seto is dead. How are you going to revenge yourself on a dead person?"  
"Idiot." 'Kerah' turned and slowly walked away from Bakura. "I know that. I'm going to do the next best thing - Kaiba."  
"Kaiba? You'll never get close enough to him. He refuses to duel anyone that can't stand up to Yugi."  
"I can beat Yugi."  
"You can't beat the Pharaoh, though. I guarantee it."  
'Kerah' turned round, her eyes piercing the now black alleyway. She switched her Duel Disk from Standby to Duel mode.  
"Want to see how good I am?"  
Bakura smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course. But... not here. Here is too public - anyone could walk past."  
"Good point." 'Kerah' tapped her foot impatiently. "Where, then?"  
Bakura looked up. Above his head was a fire escape. He looked back and grinned.  
"Not the- "  
"I'll see you on the roof..." Bakura jumped and grabbed the iron grille, swinging himself onto the fire escape.  
'Kerah' shook her head and headed for the ladder.

As 'Kerah' emerged onto the roof, she saw Bakura standing opposite her with his back turned, his long white hair and powder-blue shirt whipping in a sudden wind.  
"There," he said, turning round. "Now there's a much less chance of an unexpected visitor."  
Kerah nodded. "And now... Let's duel!"  
Both Bakura and Kerah held out their arms and the hologram emitters shot out with a hiss of compressed air. Both drew five cards from their decks.  
Kerah looked at her starting hand. _All monsters... Sangan, Battle Ox, Giant Soldier of Stone, Rouge Doll and Hane-Hane. Hmm..._  
Bakura looked up from his hand. "Because I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you go first."  
"I appreciate it." Kerah drew a card. _Battle Ox again.. I suppose when I get to my attacking phase of my strategy, two Battle Ox's would come in useful._ "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode, and end my turn." The monster materialised kneeling down with it's stone swords crossed in front of it's chest.  
Bakura grimaced. Giant Soldier of Stone, with 2000 Defense Points, was an almost impenetrable defense for so early in the duel. He rew, signalling the beginning of his turn. "I'll set one monster face-down, and end my turn." A face-down card appeared on the field. Kerah smirked.  
"You'll have to do better than that, Bakura." She drew. _Ah, good, a trap. Acid Trap Hole would do well in destroying his facedown... I'll set it on the field for now._ "I set one Monster card face down and one other card. Turn over."  
Bakura drew. _Damn! No monster... I can't play anything. I'll have to pass for now._ "I can do nothing. Turn over."  
Kerah grinned and drew. _Ah! Horn of the Unicorn! Perfect!_ "I summon Rouge Doll to the field, in Attack Mode." The Doll materialised on the field next to her defensive Soldier. "And... I attack your face-down card!"  
Rouge Doll attacked the card with a burst of dark magic, and the card flipped up. Kerah saw a glimpse of Poison Mummy before its effect hit her. "Grah!" She exclaimed, wincing as her Life Point counter lost 500 points.  
"Wait, there's more..." Bakura laughed. "Your Rouge Doll has 1600 attack points, and my Mummy has 1800 defense points. That means you lose a further 200LP!" Poison Mummy repelled Rouge Dolls attack with a powerful sweep of its arm.  
Kerah winced again. "I end my turn."  
"I'm glad you do." Bakura drew. _Sword of Deep-Seated, hmm? I can attach that to my Mummy..._ "I Set one monster and one other card, and activate Sword of Deep-Seated, equipping it to my Poison Mummy. That ends my turn, I think."  
Kerah nodded and drew. "Good move... Now, whatever I play I won't be able to get through your defense. Unless I do this.." She looked at the cards in her hand. _I just drew Dragon Treasure, which is currently useless... So..._ "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode."  
The card appeared on the field, and the Battle Ox, half man, half beast with a furious axe, materialised. "And then... I activate Horn of the Unicorn to increase his Attack Points to 2400!"  
The spiralling silver horn appeared on the Oxes forehead... then dissappeared as the card was destroyed. "What!?"  
Bakura chuckled. "You should always consider your opponents cards... I activated Magic Jammer on your precious Horn. Now it can wait out the duel in the graveyard!"  
"Not so, Bakura! The Horn of the Unicorn returns to the Deck when it is destroyed. You just prolonged your defeat!"  
Bakura scowled and Kerah returned the Horn to the top of her Deck.  
Kerah grinned again. "And to add insult to injury, I activate my second facedown... Acid Trap Hole!" A deep pit of bubbling acid appeared under Bakuras facedown monster. "If your monster has less than 2000 Defense Points, it gets destroyed..."  
The card flipped up, revealing a second Poison Mummy. "Oops! To the graveyard with that! Nice try, Bakura."  
Poison Mummy fell into the pit.  
"And with that - I end my turn."  
Bakura felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he drew his next card. _Bah! A useless Monster._ He looked at his field, and decided to gamble. "I can't do anything. I end my turn."  
"What? You're not even goint to try to fight?"  
"How can I when I've nothing to fight with?" Bakura snapped.  
Kerah shrugged. "Fair point. I draw." _Horn of the Unicorn again. In that case - _"I activate Horn of the Unicorn on my Battle Ox, and attack your Mummy."  
Battle Ox cleaved through the Poison Mummy, destroying it. Bakura winced, even though no Life Points were lost.  
"Now, you're wide open. Rouge Doll! Attack him directly!"  
Bakura staggered back as Rouge Doll attacked him with a blast of energy. Even though it wasn't real, it looked extremely convincing.  
"And with that, I end my turn." Kerah looked at the field. She had three monsters - Battle Ox, Rouge Doll and the facedown Sangan she had placed at the beginning.  
Bakura drew. _Sword of Deep-seated again._ "I summon Temple of Skulls in Attack Mode, and equip it with Sword of Deep-Seated to raise it's attack to 1400. Then, I attack your face-down monster."  
The facedown card flipped up to reveal Sangan. The Temple of Skulls fird the Sword of deep-seated at it, cleaving it in two and sending it to the graveyard.  
"Using Sangans effect," said Kerah, "I can take a monster from my Deck that has less than 1500 points and place it into my hand. I choose - Koumori Dragon." She transferred the card into her hand.  
Bakura said "I end," with a resigned look on his face. He knew he would lose.  
Kerah smiled evilly and drew. "I summon the monster I just drew - Great White." The man-shark materialised upon the field. "Then... I think Great White will attack your last defense - " The shark launched itself at Temple of Skulls, ripping it apart - "Leaving you open to an attack from my Battle Ox." Battle Ox charged at Bakura, swinging it's axe through him and causing him 2400LP of damage.  
Bakura dropped to his knees as the holographic monsters faded from view. He had lost... "I... I lost... How could I lose?" Bakura stayed on his knees, thinking. Then he got up, and he was full of rage. "What did you do?"  
Kerah smiled. "You asked me to show you what I could do."  
"_What did you do?_"  
"I manipulated your 'luck' - your chance of drawing a decent card. Combining that with being able to 'see' what you drew meant that I could predict your every move and make sure that you had no chance of carrying that out."  
Bakura stood, still angry. Then, he calmed down a little. _This girl is really something... She could be my ticket to obtaining the Millennium Puzzle, and, as a bonus, this 'Amulet'._ "Well, Kerah. Along with your duelling skills, those powers could be exceptionally useful. One question, though... How did you know?"  
"How did I know what?"  
"Pardon my inquisitiveness, but you are one of the only people who can see me for who I am."  
"Who are the others?"  
"Marik."  
"Who?"  
"Don't ask."  
Kerah thought for a moment. "It's easy, really. When Ryou stands in a room, he endeavors to make himself as invisible as possible so that he won't be noticed by anyone bigger than him. With you, it's like you're attempting to fill the entire room with yourself. You force people to take notice of you. Also, the Amulet told me."  
"Very clever."  
"How did _you_ know?"  
"That's easy." Bakura walked back to the edge of the roof, ready to jump back down onto the fire escape. "You have blue eyes," was his parting comment.  
Kerah sighed. "Show-off." She turned back to the door behind her to use the elevator to their floor.


	4. Seto?

Chapter four: Seto?  
"_And on wednesday, Seto Kaiba returns to Domino City High school, to resume his education in the aftermath of the Battle City tournament. This concludes our special interview with the teenage CEO of KaibaCorp._"  
_Aaaahh!!!_  
A piercing squeal shook the tiny flat. The location - Kerahs room.  
Ryou burst in on Kerah, his white hair and pyjamas in a total state of dissarray. "What happened? Are you alright?"  
Kerah was frantically brushing her hair. "You never told me _Seto Kaiba_ goes to the same school as you!"  
Ryou looked confused. "As far as I know, he doesn't. I think he's supposed to, but no-one minds if he doesn't turn up."  
Kerah paused in her brushing and focused on Ryous clothes. "You wear fluffy bunny pyjamas?"  
"Uh..." Ryou looked down at his powder-blue nightwear decorated with dancing white rabbits, and looked rather embarrased. "They're... comfortable..."  
Kerah grinned. "It's OK. You look sweet in them."  
Ryou looked around Kerahs room for want of something to say. Kerah had moved in quickly - the walls were plastered with pictures of Seto Kaiba and the BLue-Eyes White Dragon, most of them drawn by Kerah. "I like the pictures."  
Kerah, now brushing off her ridiculous pink jacket, looked up. "Yeah. I draw them when I'm bored. Kaiba is my idol - I want to be able to duel just like him. My deck is themed on his."  
Bakura grimaced. "Joey isn't going to like that."

"She _what??_"  
"Um... She's really excited sbout Kaiba returning to school."  
"Sorry, Bakura, does _not_ compute. Who'd be excited about that jerk?"  
"Joey! Kaiba is as good as the rest of us, he just shows it in a different way."  
"Sorry, Yugi, but good people do not insult other good peoples duelling skills. Level 2 Duelist my ass."  
Ryou had had quite a surprise that morning. There had been a knock on the door, and he had opened it (Mercifully not wearing his fluffy bunny PJs,) to reveal Yugi and Joey.  
"I appreciate you coming round," he had said. I really was good that Yugi had gone off the school route to pick he and Kerah up.  
Kerah had been walking a little ways behind, memorising the route, when she caught up with Joey and asked "Where are Tristan and Tea?"  
Joey jumped and looked round. "Oh, uh... Tea's off sick today and Tristan's got some stuff ta do before school. So it's just me an' Yugi today. We thought we'd pick up you Bakuras since Bakura always walks alone."  
"_And I wanted a closer look at that amulet,_" said the Pharaoh, only heard by Yugi.  
Kerah looked confused. "Why do you call Ryou 'Bakura'?"  
Yugi joined in. "I... don't know, really. I guess it's because the teachers call us by our surnames, so we kinda started doing it too."  
They turned into the school gate, and Tristan ran to meet them. "Hey, guys! What took you so long?"  
Joey looked back. "We picked up the Bakuras on the way."  
Tristan looked closely at them. "They look like twins... Apart from one has longer hair. It's kinda spooky."  
"Yeah... Hey, guys! hurry up!"  
Kerah and Ryou had been walking slowly, muttering to each other. Kerah looked up at Joeys shout, and Joey thought he saw a flash of blue eyes. _But Kerah has pink eyes..._ He blinked and looked again, but her eyes were pink. _I must have imagined it._ He decided.  
The _Thwop-thwop-thwop_ of KaibaCorp helicopter blades sounded overhead.  
"Oh, here we go," said Tristan. "The king of melodrama makes his grand entrance..."  
Kaiba appeared in the open doorway of the helicopter, his blue jacket flapping in the wind caused by the helicopters blades. He looked down and saw Yugi, said something to the pilot, and jumped down, dusting himself off as he hit the floor, as if he had just stepped off a pavement.  
"Yugi," he said respectfully.  
"Kaiba," said Yugi and Yami simultaneously. Kaiba only heard Yugi, though.  
Kaiba looked at Joey and sneered. "Careful, Yugi. I heard bad duelling skills were catching. You might want to step away from Wheeler."  
Joey raised his fist at Kaiba. "Watch it, Kaiba. You might be a better Duelist, but I've got a better fist!"  
Kaiba looked at Joeys fist, then took hold of it with his thumb and forefinger and moved it away from his face. "Whatever, Wheeler. Catch you later, Yugi." He swept off, his jacket billowing about him, followed by his fangirl squad. Kerah looked sorely tempted to join them, but thought better of it as she saw Joeys expression.  
"Aw... Dat Kaiba. He makes me so mad!"  
"Calm down, Joey. Remember, Kaiba is supposed to be our friend."  
"Friend or no, he really gets on my nerves."  
The bell rang for the beginning of class. Tristan dove into his bag for his lesson planner, then remembered he didn't _have_ a lesson planner.  
"Uh, guys? What's the first lesson?"  
Kerah giggled. "What, don't you carry a planner? The first lesson is Algebra, with..." She looked at the name. "I don't know how to pronounce this..."  
Yugi stood next to her, and looked. It was good that Kerah didn't have to bend down, as she and Yugi were equal height. "Oh, that's Mr. Kumaritso."  
Joey blanched. "He's the worst teacher in the school! He's worse than Kaibas Blue-eyes on a bad day!"  
Kerah was confused. "What's wrong with Blue-Eyes? She's my favourite card!"  
Tristan laughed. "She!?"  
"Yes, the Blue-Eyes is female. Didn't you know?"  
The entire group burst out laughing.  
"Blue-Eyes? _female_? Hahaha! Does Kaiba know?" Tristan guffawed as the group walked in.

Kaiba was already seated as the group walked into their class. Kerah blushed. "Is my hair alright?" She asked Ryou as she took her seat - directly in front of Kaiba.  
As the rest of the class filed in, Duke Devlin - who was always the first to start a trend - waved at her. He sat and scribbled down something on a scrap of notepaper, flicking it at Kerah so it landed perfectly on her desk. She opened it. _Want to go out with me?_ was inscribed on it in Dukes flourishing handwriting.  
She blushed and looked over at him. He waved again.  
"Ryou, who is that?"  
Ryou looked over at Duke. "Um... That's Duke Devlin. He's... uh... Don't go out with him."  
Kerah smiled. "OK. I trust you, Ryou."  
"Oi! Shut up, you 'orrible lot!" The teacher had arrived, and he was in a horrible mood. He got out his register, and reeled down the names, stopping at Kerah. "I never knew Bakura had a twin. Maybe you'll be better at classwork than he is." Ryou blushed. The teacher continues, until he got to Kaiba. "Ah, our resident _celebrity_." And Yugi - "Two master-class Duelists in one place. I'll have no Dark Magicians or White-Eyes Blue Dragons in this class. School is for study, not playing little games."  
Kerah frowned. "How dare he insult the Blue-Eyes!" She was about to get up, but Ryou placed his hand on her arm.  
"Just take it, Kerah. Kumaritso insults everybody. Don't take it personally."  
"Still, I'll..."  
"Get out your books, class. All of you should be at the same level as our... _celebrity_... so you should all be able to complete the problems at the very back of the book."  
Kaiba chuckled.  
"And you work IN SILENCE! That goes for you, too, Kaiba!"  
Kerah frowned again. _That isn't fair..._ But she kept quiet, like Ryou had said.  
About forty-five minutes into the lesson, Kerah put her hand up.  
"What is it, Miss Bakura?"  
"I've finished, sir."  
"Well, do the questions on the next page, then."  
"I've done those, too."  
Kaiba looked up, and chuckled again. "Obviously, the new girl operates on a higher level than you, sir. Perhaps you should set her some harder questions. Oh, wait... You can't, because you set everyone the questions at the very back of the book. A shame."  
The conversation was beginning to attract whispers from the rest of the class.  
"Quiet! I told you all to work in silence! As for you, _Mister Kaiba_... Detention, I think, for talking back to a teacher."  
"Leave him alone!" Kerah stood up, facing the teacher. "He's done nothing wrong. It's true, it was unfair that you set everybody the hardest questions in the book, just because Seto rejoined the class. You knew only he would be able to finish them. I only finished them because I've covered them before, at home!"  
"Kerah..." Ryou tugged on Kerahs sleeve, trying to get her to sit back down.  
"Theres no reason for you to punish Seto! He was only attempting to right your mistake! He's a good person," - Joey snickered - "And he doesn't deserve for you to punish him!"  
Kaiba was taken aback. _She's protecting me... Why? I don't even know her!_  
"If you should punish anyone, punish me!"  
"Kerah..!" Bakura tugged more urgently now. There was a gleam in Mr. Kumaritsos eyes, that he only got when he was about to punish someone really badly.  
"Well, then, Miss Bakura, If you insist, I will transfer Mister Kaibas punishment to you. And, I will give you an extra detention all this week, because, even if you think that you can do whatever you want in your little English school, you must learn that _In this school you do not shout at your teachers!_" Mr. Kumaritsos voice grew louder until he was yelling at the small girl in front of him.  
"Fine. I can cope with detention. Just don't pick on the people that have done nothing wrong!"

_Lunchtime. An almost deserted hallway._  
"What was all that about, Kerah? In class?"  
Kerah whirled around, startled. But it was only Ryou. "I stood up for what I believe in."  
"But it landed you in _Detention_... on your second day.."  
Kerah shrugged. "I hate injustice. That a teacher set work at the back of the book to people who - by their astonished faces - have never covered the topic is inexcusable. And then to attempt to punish the person who pointed that out - Bah! Teachers at home are better than this. If it weren't for you, Ryou, I would get on the first plane home!"  
Ryou looked shocked. "But, Kerah... You just have to adjust. School here isn't so bad, really."`  
Kerah harrumphed.  
"Surely we should be heading to our formroom. Joey and you have a duel, remember?"  
"Oh, yes. I'll beat him, though. Since I got this amulet, everything just seems so easy."  
Ryou looked worriedly at the amulet and resolved to speak to Yugi as soon as possible. He knew about the Spirit hiding in his Ring - How could he not? - and attempted to coexist with it peacefully, but hot-headed Kerah was another story.  
They wandered aimlessly down the corridors in the school ,in a general direction of their form room, but not in a hurry. They suffered a lot of stares and whispers - "_Hey, look, it's the Bakura twins!_"

"Ah, _now_ you guys turn up."  
Jory jumped up as Kerah and Ryou entered the formroom. Kerah was surprised to feel an odd tension that wasn't there yesterday.  
Ryou felt it too. "What's the matter, everyone?"  
Joey jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Kaiba decided to hang wid us today. He said it was because he wanted to see how good a duelist you are."  
"Well, I'll show him how good I am. Pick a desk, any desk. It's time for our duel."  
"Oh, please." Kaiba looked up from where he was leaning casually against the wall. "I want to see how good she does under pressure, not playing on a little desk. It's not worth my time if you don't use a Duel Disk."  
Kerah blushed. "Um... OK..." She dived into her bag, retrievng her Duel Disk.  
Kaiba stared at it. "What have you done to that Duel Disk!?"  
"Um... I customised it..."  
"They weren't meant to be customised!"  
Joey jumped to Kerahs defense. "Well, she already did it. Get over it, Kaiba."  
Kaiba harrumphed.  
"Well, Kerah, there ain't enough space for us to duel in here wid our Duel Disks, so... Wanna step outside?"  
"Sure..." Kerah looked to Ryou for encouragement, and his brown eyes twinkled.  
She followed Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Kaiba outside into the bright sunlight. Several people looked around as they emerged from the school.  
They took up positions on one of the unused chalked-out football pitches, and a crowd began to gather.  
"_Wheeler's duelling Bakura!_"  
"_Which one?_"  
"_The new one!_"  
Kerah looked down for a moment. She felt the urge to slip away, to fall asleep, to forget. She felt that frequently nowadays, as if something was pushing her under. _No. No! Joey is a friend!_  
The feeling faded away.


	5. Duel 2: Kerah versus Joey

Joey grinned. "Ya ready ta lose, Kerah?"  
Kerah felt her competitive spirit flaring up. "Bring it, Joey."  
"Draw!" they both said, drawing 5 cards.  
"You can go first, Kerah. I don't mind."  
"Very charitable of you, Joey." Kerahs pink eyes flashed as she looked at her cards. _Two-headed King Rex, Minor Goblin Official, Just Desserts, Sangan, and... Yes! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! In my first hand!_ She drew a card. _Horn of the Unicorn... Hmm..._  
She set Sangan. _This will do to bring forth the Stone Soldier._ She also set her two Trap Cards. "I end my turn. Your move."  
Joey grinned while he looked at his cards. _My first priority is to destroy her defensive monster, 'cos she could use it as a Tribute. So..._ "I summon the Alligator Swordsman, in Attack Mode!"  
Kerah grinned. "Just you try to attack."  
"I will! Alligator Sword, attack her face-down! Alligator Slash!"  
The face-down flipped up to reveal Sangan, which was destroyed with a sweep of Joeys monsters sword.  
Kerah smiled again. "Just as I suspected. Sangans special ability means I can take one card from my Deck with less than 1500 Attack points and add it to my hand. Who should I pick... Ah, yes. This one." She picked out the Giant Soldier of Stone from her deck and placed it in her hand.  
"I set a card- " A card materialised facedown in one of Joeys Magic Zones- "And that's it for me. Turn over."  
Yugi felt good for Joey. _I've never seen two people enjoy a duel so much..._ "It's been a while since Joey had a normal, non-competitive Duel," he said to the Pharaoh, who stood next to him.  
"_Yes, Yugi. And, he's handling it quite well, wouldn't you say?_"  
Kerah drew.  
"I play one monster card in face-down position, and one other card." Horn of the Unicorn materialised facedown on the field. "I end my turn. Your move."  
Joey drew. "Ha! I summon the infamous Baby Dragon to the field!" The little Dragon materialised with an immature roar.  
"What's _that_ going to do? _Squeak_ me to death?"  
Joey grinned. "Baby Dragon, attack her face-down monster!"  
The Giant Soldier of Stone flipped face-up, with its sword in front of its chest. "Bad move, Joey. Stone Soldier! Repel his attack!"  
The Baby Dragon was thrown back, and Joey winced as his counter lost 800 Points. "I end my turn."  
Kerah drew. _Stop Defense..._ "I set a card, and Summon the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"  
A small lamp appeared on the feild, and black smoke began to billow out and turned into La Jinn, the Genie.  
"Okay, La Jinn! Destroy his Baby Dragon!"  
The Baby Dragon was destroyed by a blast of fog that, only slightly hampered, billowed around Joey too.  
"You lose 600 Life Points!"  
Joey winced again. "You done?"  
"I Set a card and that's it. Turn over."  
Joey drew, and his eyes widened as he saw the card. _Time Wizard! That could really turn things around... But my dragon was destroyed. Ah, well.. if it gets rid of the Stone Soldier, it's worth it._ "I summon the Time Wizard!"  
"No! Not that card!" Kerah looked shocked. She knew what was going to happen next.  
"Time Roulette, go!" _Cli-cli-cli-clic-clic-clic-click-click--click--click---click----click._ "Yes! it's der time machine! Say goodbye to your monsters!"  
The Time Wizard summoned a vortex that rapidly aged her monsters.  
"Yer Stone Soldier's been eroded by time, and yer Genies lamp's broke!"  
The Stone Soldier crumbled to nothing. The Lamp vanished in a puff of black smoke.  
"Now, Time Wizard! Attack Kerah directly!" The Time Wizard attacked Kerah with a bolt of lightning from its staff. She flinched slightly. "And, now! Alligator Sword! Alligator Slash attack!" The Alligator Sword attacked her next. She stumbled back slightly as her Life Point counter counted down to 2000.  
"Dat's it for me. Turn over."  
Kerah drew. _Yes! My illusionist Faceless Mage! If I can keep my Rex on the field for a turn, I'll be able to Summon it to defend me while I regroup._ "I summon my Two-Headed King Rex, in attack position!" The enormous double-headed purple Dinosaur materialised on the field in a fountain of sparks. "Now, attack that infernal Time Wizard!"  
The Dinosaur shot a fireball from each of its mouths. One consumed the Time Wizard, and one hit Joey, causing him 1100LP damage.  
"No! My Time Wizard!"  
"Too late for that, now." Kerah smirked, her pink eyes flashing. "Your move."  
Joey smiled. "My pleasure." He drew. _Another good card!_ "I summon the Axe Raider in Attack Mode! Destroy her Rex!"  
The Axe Raider swung its mighty axe, decapitating Kerahs dinosaur in a single swing. The rex exploded in a mist of white 'confetti'. Kerahs LP decreased by 100.  
"Bah! I barely felt that!"  
"Yeah? Well, you'll feel this! Alligator Sword! Alligator Slash attack!"  
Kerah staggered under another sword slash. Her point counter counted down to 400.  
"Next turn, you lose!"  
"We'll see!" Kerah drew. _Acid Trap Hole... Well, that's useless._ "I Set a card and end my turn," she said resignedly.  
Joey whooped. "I don't need to Summon anything! Axe Raider! Cut her Life Points down to zero!"  
The Axe Raider slashed at her, and dissappeared once Kerahs Life Point Counter showed 0.  
She looked down, suddenly angry. Her eyes flashed blue, but she managed to control herself and push the sleepy feeling back down. She smiled.  
"Well done, Joey. That was a great duel."

Kaiba smirked. "Just as I thought. This new girl is worse than her cousin."  
Kerah walked over and shook Joeys hand. "That was well done, Joey. But, next time it won't be so easy."  
Joey grinned. "Any time ya wanna rematch, you know where I am!"  
"I might take you up on that offer."  
Bakura paced slowly up to Kerah. "You lost," he said flatly. "You win against me, but you can't even win against _him?_"  
Kerah looked confused. "I don't think I've ever duelled you before, Ryou."  
Bakura mentally slapped himself. "No, of course you haven't. I'll talk to _someone who has._"  
Kerah looked even more confused. "Wha- Argh!" She bent over, clutching her head.  
"Are you alright?" Said Bakura, feigning concern for the sake of the crowd, who were still watching.  
Kerah straightened up. "Of course I'm alright." She smiled at him, her blue eyes flashing.  
Bakura steered Kerah away from the crowds. "So. You won against me, but you can't win against that dunce. Explanation, please."  
Kerah frowned up at him. "That wasn't me out there. Somehow, Kerah locked me out. I would have won it for her if she hadn't fought me."  
Bakura snickered. "You have all the power of the Millennium Amulet, and you can't subjugate a sixteen-year old girl?"  
"I know. But, she's strong, and a fighter. I doubt calm, peacemaking Ryou is much a challenge."  
"He goes under almost voluntarily. I think he's aware of my prescence within him."  
"Kerah? Bakura?"  
The pair wheeled round. Yugi had left the crowd congratulating Joey, and gone to find them.  
"What is it, Yugi?" Bakura said.  
"I just wondered where you were. I came to say well done - Not many people in the school can stand up to Joey for that long."  
"Thank you, Yugi. Sorry, but we're having a kinda private conversation here... Could you congratulate me another time?"  
"Sure. Sorry, I didn't know I was intruding on anything."  
Yugi walked away, confused. _I'm sure she has _pink_ eyes._

Kerah frowned. "Next time I Duel him, it'll be a Shadow Game. And I'll win." She walked away, back into the school, releasing her hold and allowing the original owner to the body to regain control.  
Bakura followed her.

"So, Kerah? What were ya gonna do with those monsters if I hadn't destroyed them?"  
It was the end of the day. Joey was still delighted with his victory, and was constantly questioning her on her strategy.  
Kerah smiled at him. "Well, if my monsters weren't destroyed, I would have Summoned my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and owned you."  
Kaiba immediately put his head up from where he was placing his books back in his bag.  
"You got the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Tristan said after a moment of shocked silence.  
"Yes, actually. Would you like to see?"  
"Would I ever?" said Joey.  
Kerah put her hand into the pocket of her revolting pink jacket, pulling out her deck and shuffling through it. She pulled out her Blue-Eyes and flashed it at Joey.  
Kaiba pushed through Joey and Tristan, where they were crowded around her. "Where did you get that!?"  
Kerah was confused. "I won it at the British Regional Finals, along with the other two I have and my Ultimate."  
Kaiba snatched the Blue-Eyes out of her hand. "What!? There were only four printed!"  
Joey pushed Kaiba away from Kerah. "Whoa, back up, rich boy. Kerah won 'em, so they aint yours."  
Kerah retreived the Blue-Eyes from Kaibas unresisting hand. "They're British Edition. Maximillion Pegasus presented them to me last year."

(AN: Whew. A tough duel there, huh? I thought Kerah was going to win it. Anyway, total mindscrew next chapter.

Also? Ya see that li'l button? Below this text?

Click it. It'll be worth your while if you do. Honest. )


	6. What's this? Two Bakuras?

"Seeya, Joey!" said Kerah, when Yugi and Joey dropped her and Ryou off at Ryous home.  
"Yeah, seeya tomorrow, Kerah," said Joey as he and Yugi walked off.  
When Ryou unlocked the door, Kerah immediately went into her room and shrugged off her uniform, replacing it with a powder-blue blouse and dark blue jeans. The Amulet hung over her chest in full view.  
"Ryou, I'm going to go out for a bit. See you later."  
"Okay, Kerah! I'll see you later!"  
Ryou heard the front door click shut, then waited a second, to make sure he was alone. Then, he closed his curtains and stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed.  
"I- I want to talk to you," he said in a shaky voice.  
The Millennium Ring glowed slightly in the dark, but nothing more happened.  
"I want to talk to you!" He said, louder.  
The Millennium Ring glowed more brightly.  
"_You don't have to shout._"  
Ryou opened his eyes. What would he see if he turned round?  
He turned round.  
He saw... himself.

"_It took you long enough, to call me out._"  
Ryou stepped back, surprised. This spirit even had his _voice_!  
"What do you mean?"  
The Ring Spirit grinned nastily. "_You've owned that Ring for years, yet you never knew, never bothered to find out what powers it had._"  
Ryou looked at the Ring Spirit, confused. "What powers?"  
The Ring Spirit laughed. "_What powers? _What powers_? Idiot. The Item you wear around your neck is a Dark Artefact capable of summoning the Shadows._"  
Ryou touched the Ring on his chest, holding it up and looking at the Eye in the center.  
"_It can give you all the dark powers you need. Is there anyone that ever offended you? Ever bullied you? That teacher, for example. What was his name? Kumaritso?_"  
Ryou dropped the Ring, and it bounced on his chest. "I can do all that?"  
"_Yes, Ryou. You can. Or, _I_ can. But you need to let me._"  
Ryou looked slightly scared. "And Kerahs Amulet does that? Yugis Puzzle?"  
"_Yes. I'm not sure about the powers of the Amulet, but the Puzzle is known to me. I need it, to increase my... knowledge... of the Dark powers._"  
Ryou frowned. "No."  
"_What?_"  
"No. I won't let you."  
The Ring Spirit laughed. "_Why, Ryou, you don't have a _choice_!_" The Ring Spirit advanced upon Ryou, laughing evilly. "_I can put you under any time I want. You can't fight me. Not goody-goody peacemaking Ryou. You should be more like your cousin. _Her_ resident spirit finds her more of a challenge._"  
Ryou gasped. "She... Her Amulet has inside it someone like you?"  
The Ring Spirit laughed. "_And what are you going to do about it?_"  
"I'll... Talk to Yugi... I'll.. I'll help her..."  
"_No, you won't. In the morning you will remember nothing of our little conversation._"  
The Ring Spirit began to fade as the Rings light dimmed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._  
Seto Kaiba tapped furiously at the keys to the wall-sized computer in his penthouse office of the KC tower.  
_How does she have three Blue-Eyes? I thought Pegasus only brought out four. Most likely they are illegal copies. I need a better look at them... I'll ask her tomorrow and do an analysis._  
"Seto?"  
Mokuba Kaiba - Setos diminutive, black-haired little brother - stood in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Seto, why are you still working? "  
Kaiba hurriedly closed a window on his console. "I'm not any more, Mokuba."  
"Yes, you are."  
Seto sighed. "You're right. I'm still working. I'll be with you in a minute, Mokuba, but this is really important."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "That important?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Meanwhile meanwhile:_

"_I'm worried, Yugi._"  
"Huh?" Yugi turned around. He had been playing Solitaire on his desk, and not having muck luck. "How come?"  
"_The Millennium Amulet... Earlier today, you walked in on Bakura and Kerah._"  
"Yes..?"  
"_Did you notice that Kerah had blue eyes?_"  
"Yes, I did... I thought it was just a trick of the light."  
"_No, Yugi. That was the malevolent prescence I sensed yesterday. The spirit of the Amulet._"  
Yugi blanched. "That was her?"  
"_Yes, Yugi. And, I'm almost totally sure that Bakura wasn't Bakura either._"  
"The Spirit of the Ring..."  
"_Yes. And, if she is as evil as he is, then we may have a problem. We know about the Ring Spirits quest to obtain the Millennium Items... If he teams up with the Amulet Spirit, then... well... I'm afraid I may not be able to stop them._"  
"Do you know what she wants?"  
"_No. Tomorrow, if you don't mind, I'll question her._"  
"That's fine, Pharaoh. You know it is."  
Yugi looked at his bedside clock. _10:00PM already... I'd better get ready for bed._ "Goodnight, Pharaoh."  
"_Goodnight, Yugi._"

(AN: Meh. Pretty short chappie. Basically just filler, but some plot-significant points too…

May I remind you again of the magical Review button? Yup, it's right there. Click it, or Bakura and Ki- I mean, his new ally will hunt you down.)


	7. Bunny pyjamas and the Shadow Realm

"Ryou."  
"Uh..."  
"Ryou! Wake up!"  
"Five more minutes..."  
The duvet was pulled away and the curtains were opened, flooding sunlight into the room.  
"Ah! OK! I'm up!" Ryou sat upright and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"Still wearing those bunny pyjamas?" Kerah grinned. She was already up and dressed, her pink jacket slung over her arm.  
"Kerah, it's only seven-o-clock..." complained Ryou as he struggled out of bed.  
"The early bird gets the worm, Ryou. And, I want to be up and ready for my rematch with Joey."  
"You're duelling him again?" a phrase flashed through his mind. _...In the Shadow Realm. And I'll win._ Ryou suddenly had a really bad premonition.  
The Ring called out to him. He crossed the room where he had thrown it yesterday and put it on. _Why is it over here...?_  
He turned to Kerah. "Uh... A little privacy..."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Kerah walked out of the room. "Cup of tea?"  
"Yes, please."

* * *

"That's odd. Where are Yugi and Joey?"  
Ryou looked around. "I don't know. They were here yesterday..."  
Kerah also looked around, even going to the end of the street to look. "Ah, well, we can't wait around forever. Let's go."  
It was raining. Ryou's long black coat swished around his ankles as he trudged, collar up. Kerah, alongside him, stuffed her hands into the pockets of her equally long dark blue coat.  
"Ryou?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I was wondering... Have you ever been not able to remember anything?"  
Ryou stopped walking. Kerah walked ahead until she realised that he wasn't behind her. "Why...?" he said nervously. _How much can I tell her..?_  
"_Nothing._"  
Someone faded up from nowhere behind Kerah, water dripping off his translucent white locks.  
"You.."  
"_Yes, me._" The other Bakura was twirling a long knife impossibly fast between his fingers. "_You won't tell her anything. It's more... _fun_... when she has to find out for herself._"  
Ryou nodded, transfixed by the twirling knife.  
"_Good._" The Ring Spirit faded away, grinning evilly. _That was a close call..._  
"Hellooooooo?? Earth to Ryou?"  
Ryou shook his head, snapping out of it. "Uh, no. Never. Why?"  
"Just wondered. I get it a lot, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about how spontaneous amnesia is caused."  
"No, sorry." Ryou started up walking again, hurrying slightly. A shiver ran down his back.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were waiting at the school gate for Kerah and Ryou.  
"Sorry we were late picking you up, Bakura," said Joey. "I got into a bit of trouble with my dad, and I was late to Yugi's..."  
Ryou smiled. "That's OK. Sorry if we worried you. We decided to get here on time rather than risk being late."  
"Yugi!" Kerah ran past Ryou and hugged Yugi.  
"Uh... Hi, Kerah..?"  
The Millennium Amulet clinked against the Puzzle. Unseen by anyone, a small gold spark flashed from the Puzzle to the Amulet.  
"Sorry..." Kerah flushed. "I was kinda worried when you didn't turn up."  
Ryou laughed good-naturedly. "Let's go inside."  
"Oh!" Kerah dived into her bag, pulling out her lesson planner. "Chemistry next... Oh, I don't have a lab partner..."  
"That's OK." Ryou smiled down at her. "You can go with me. Usually I end up being on my own anyway."  
"OK!" Kerah and Ryou began to walk towards the science wing at the far end of the school.  
"Uh, guys?" Joey called out to them. "Seeya there, OK? Yugi and I have something to do."  
"Okay."  
Ryou and Kerah started walking again, but they had hardly got inside when they were accosted by Duke Devlin. "Hey."  
Ryou looked at him warily. "Hello..."  
Kerah was more pleased to see him. "Hello, Duke!"  
Duke smiled a winning smile. "Is it OK if I walk with you guys?"  
"Sure! If..." Kerah looked at her cousin, "You agree, Ryou..?"  
Ryou nodded suspiciously. He had an inkling of what Duke was doing.  
Duke smiled again and fell into step. They rounded another corner, and Duke cleared his throat. "Uh... So... Kerah... You thought any about what I asked you yesterday? In Algebra?"  
Kerah looked confused. "What... Oh! The note!"  
"Yeah."  
Kerah flushed. "Um... Well... You see, I already have a boyfriend, back home..."  
Ryou frowned, but said nothing.  
Duke looked taken aback. "Well... Uh... If you need anyone to, like, show you around..?"  
Kerah smiled. "Ryou did that already, on my first day."  
Duke grimaced. "Well, my lab partner's off sick, so..."  
Ryou interrupted. "_I'm_ her lab partner... Um, Duke? Can I talk to you a minute? In here?" He opened the door to an empty classroom. Kerah tried to enter, but Ryou held her back. "I'll catch you up."  
"Okay. Don't be late!" Kerah walked away.  
Ryou closed the door. "Duke... Please leave my cousin alone. She's already said no, so please stop pestering her."  
Duke leaned against a desk. "_I_ think you should stop being over-protective. Let her live her own life!"  
Ryou felt angry, an emotion he didn't experience often. "I'm asking you kindly to leave her alone. Please."  
He turned to the door.  
"I'll fight you for her."  
The Ring Spirit immediately pricked up his ears. _A fight...?_  
Ryou turned. "I'm sorry. I don't fight." He left the room.  
Duke ran after him. "Scared? Scared that you'll lose your baby cousin?"  
Ryou turned. _Don't rise to it,_ he said to himself. _He's just trying to manipulate you..._  
Then the pain started. The awful pain. He clutched at his head.  
"What..? You think feigning injury will make me leave you alone?"  
"Just... A headache... I'll be fine..." Ryou managed to force out. _No, no, no, no!_  
_Yes..._  
Ryou closed his eyes. Bakura opened them.  
"A fight, you say..?"

"Oh, changed your mind, have you?"  
"Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here passing the time of day with you, would I?"  
Duke stepped back slightly. _Is this the same Bakura?_ This Bakura radiated confidence, and a menacing kind of aura that made you instinctively want to turn and run.  
"Unfortunately, I agree with what I said before. I don't fight. Although, I can beat you at the game of your choice."  
Duke snorted. "You're just saying that because you don't want to get beaten."  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "If a fight is what you want, Devlin, then a fight is what you get." He shrugged off his black coat and blue jacket.  
Someone rounded the corner. "Oh. My. God." He called to his friends. "Devlin and Bakura! Quickly!"  
A crowd of people rounded the corner.  
"We appear to have acquired an audience," said Bakura. "I'll tell you what. For the benefit of our crowd, let's make this more... _fun_."  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
"Best out of three. Standard school-boy fight. First one to be knocked to the floor loses. However. When you lose, you have to play a penalty game. _If_ _I_ lose, Kerah becomes your lab partner for as long as she's staying here."  
Duke stepped back again, fighting the urge to run. "Penalty game?"  
Bakura grinned menacingly. "You'll see. Now, will you fight me? If you don't the entire school will proclaim you chicken before the end of the day."  
Duke took off his jacket, flinging it to the ground. "You're on."  
The crowd formed a ring around the pair.  
"Fight one," said Bakura. "Last chance to run."  
Dukes reply was to run at Bakura.  
Bakura sidestepped easily, turning and tripping Duke.  
"This is too easy. I could beat you blindfold with both hands tied behind my back."  
Duke got up, red-faced. "Round two..." This time they warily circled each other. Bakura frowned. _He's faster than me, but I'm stronger._  
Duke feinted to the left, but Bakura saw through it and managed to grab him by the shoulders. They grappled with each other, until Duke saw an opening and ducked. Bakura went face-first to the floor.  
"Grah. I wasn't expecting that."  
A couple of girls in the crowd squealed.

"Did you feel that, Pharaoh?" Yugi, on his way to the Science wing, stopped as his Puzzle glowed slightly. "Pharaoh?"  
No response.  
Yugi shrugged. That odd feeling... It was like the malevolent feeling that he got whenever Bakura was near.  
_The Ring Spirit is up to something..._ He broke into a run, following his feeling.

Bakura and Duke faced each other again. Each was sweating. "Last round." _I have five thousand years experience over him. I have to win this._  
Duke grinned. He signalled to the crowd to move in. They did, making the circle tighter.  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Raising the stakes..?"  
Duke just smiled one of his winning smiles.  
Bakura closed in on Duke, backing him into a corner. Duke attempted a sidestep, but his route was blocked. Bakura advanced still. He grabbed Duke - but Duke wasn't there. He had seen an opening, and taken it. Bakura turned to recieve a powerful punch to the jaw.  
He fell back against the crowd, and the girls closed in, supporting him. He stood, and glowered at Duke.  
"That is going to hurt later."  
Dukes reply was to launch another blow, this time a kick to the stomach. Bakura caught it, pulling to unbalance Duke, and pushing to make him fall to the floor.  
"Now," he said, rubbing his jaw, "A penalty game is in order, I think." He loomed over Duke on the floor, and Duke finally gave in to his instincts and attempted to scramble away.  
Bakura pointed menacingly at his downed opponent, relishing the moment before he uttered the two words that would sent Duke to the Shadow Realm.  
"Penalty Ga-"  
"Bakura! Stop!"  
Bakura turned to see _Yugi_ struggling through the crowd.  
"Leave him alone!"  
Bakura turned back to Duke, weighing up his options. Destroy Duke, and pay the price of the Pharaohs wrath, or run.  
He chose run.  
"You are lucky that you have such good friends, Duke. Watch your back. There are shadows behind every corner."  
He picked up his coat and jacket, turned to grin at Yugi, and ran.

Yugi ran after Bakura, but his small legs weren't a match for Bakura.  
Bakura ducked into an empty classroom, and Yugi ran past.  
Bakura closed his eyes. Ryou opened them.  
Ryou stumbled back, and hit the wall, sliding down it. "What did you do..?"  
The Ring spirit appeared, leaning against the wall. "_I don't know what you mean._"  
Ryou stood shakily, leaning against the wall for support. "Don't. You know what I mean."  
"_Oh, that._" The knife appeared in his hand again, this time tossed from hand to hand, always being caught by the blade. "_You _should_ be more grateful now. That kid - Devlin - won't bother you or your cousin again._"  
"_What did you do to him?!?_"  
Bakura winced at Ryous shout. "_I did nothing. If you count intimidation and humiliation nothing._"  
"No... penalty games... No... knifing, no crippling?"  
"_What do you take me for? The Pharaohs irritating host turned up and ruined my fun._"  
"Don't talk about him like that."  
Bakura shrugged. "_Next time you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask._" He faded away.  
Ryou took a few shaky steps away from the wall, then noticed the rooms clock. "Ah! I'm late!"

"You're late, Bakura, Devlin, Mutoh."  
Ryou looked behind him, at Duke and Yugi, surprised. Duke glowered at him, and Yugi shot him a questioning glance. Ryou slightly shook his head.  
Ryou slid into his seat, next to Kerah. She raised an eyebrow at the bruise developing on his jaw. "You're hurt..."  
Bakura felt his jaw, and winced. "I am..? I... Didn't realise..."

(AN: Liking the chapter title? Yeah, so do I. ^^

Next chapter, I'll be focusing on the Pharaoh slightly more. I bet you all want to know what that little gold spark was…

Also, remember the button? Good. Click it. Now.)


	8. The Pharaohs trial

The Pharaoh opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was finding an odd vortex of light within the Puzzle and being pulled inside.  
Now he was here... But where was here? He got up, brushing his hair out of his face and looking around.  
He was in an enormous cavern, made of some kind of black stone. _This is not the Puzzle,_ he thought. He felt for Yugis prescence, but couldn't find it. "Yugi?" He said.  
No response.  
He heard a rustlng noise and looked up. The roof of the cavern was wreathed in a dark fog. Several rocky outcroppings protruded from the fog - he counted twelve.  
"Ah, most esteemed Pharaoh. I see you're awake. I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."  
The Pharaoh looked around. That voice... it sounded like Kerah! Albeit a twisted, sadistic version of her. _So this is the Millennium Amulet..._  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
The voice came again. The Pharaoh strained his ears to find the source. "Oh, but just stepping out and revealing who I am is so _boring._ I know! Let's play a game..."  
A shiver ran down the Pharaohs spine as he recognised the words he had so frequently said himself, before he had found out who he really was.  
"A game?"  
"Yes, a game. But not just any game. See those outcroppings jutting from the walls?"  
"Yes, I see them." The Pharaoh looked up as the rustling sound came again.  
"Each of those outcrops hides a Shadow Creature. Now the rules of our game... My soul-creature, the Dark Destruction Dragon, sits atop one of those outcrops. You must find him. But beware. Choose the wrong one and risk being destroyed by my other creatures."  
"How do I win?"  
"You win by finding my Dragon. You lose when my creatures ave hurt you too much to carry on."  
"Fine. When I win, you must give me your word that you will answer any question I have truthfully."  
"And when you lose, I'll return you to your host with no recollection of me or our little game."  
"I accept your challenge!"

"Well, then. Game start!"  
The Pharaoh stood still and silent, thinking. _This is a game of luck, not skill. I need to find a way of determining which outcrop her 'soul-creature' is hiding on._ He picked one at random. "The third from the back. On the left."  
The voice chuckled. "Wrong, Pharaoh. You unleashed the Spear Dragon!"  
The blue-and-cream Dragon flapped off of the outcrop and began to attack the Pharaoh with its long spearlike snout. He held up his arms to defend his head.  
"It'll stop when you choose another," said the voice gleefully.  
The Pharaoh thought inbetween dodging the Dragons thrusts. _I barely saw the dragon until it was too late to do anything. I need a way of lighting up the darkness._  
The Puzzle around his neck clinked as he was forced to jump back. _That's it!_  
He picked another outcrop. "The nearest one to me on the right."  
He used the time the Dragon took to fade away to concentrate on his Puzzle. It began to glow with a soft golden light.  
_Not enough!_  
"Wrong again, Pharaoh! This time, it's my Battle Ox!"  
The Battle Ox jumped down from the outcrop, landing with a clash of cloven hooves. It bellowed and swung it's spiked axe at the Pharaoh, who ducked and backed away. But the Ox was faster than the Pharaoh thought. On the rebound, it caught him with a powerful blow that sent him sprawling and gasping for breath.  
The Battle Ox stood over him, and raised it's axe for the fatal blow...  
The Millennium Puzzle flashed once with bright, harsh white light that blinded the Ox and put off it's aim. The axe thudded into the floor millimetres from the tip of the Pharaohs hair.  
The Pharaoh rolled away and got painfully to his feet, searching for -  
The Ox roared, attempting to pull its axe from where it was wedged firmly into the floor.  
- There! A golden glow where something was reacting to the Puzzles light.  
"There you are! On the left, right at the back!"  
The Battle Ox behind him faded away as two points of red light appeared on the outcrop. He heard the sound of wingbeats as the Dragon approached. It landed heavily in front of him. "You found me," said the voice. A girl, a lot shorter than him, jumped off the Dragons back. She had white hair, not Bakura-esque like Kerah but longer and straighter. Her blue eyes twinkled as the Pharaoh looked warily at the Dragon. The Dragon in question looked a lot like a Blue-Eyes White, but it was more angular, with six horns arranged on its head. Its wings were ribbed, like a Red-Eyes, and spiked. It was colored a metallic black. It glared at him with red eyes.  
The girl walked over to him, the Amulet bouncing on her chest. "Well done. I never thought you'd use the Puzzle like that."  
The Pharaoh was confused. "Who are you..?"  
"More to the point, who are you? Bakura told me I couldn't beat you at any game I cared to mention, and he was right. But I don't know anything about you!"  
The Dragon snorted and the Pharaoh stepped back, slightly unnerved at the little girls politeness.  
The girl noticed his unease. "I have no quarrel with you. I played that game to test you. I wasn't really going to hurt you." She spread her arms. "Anyway, you won. Ask away, and I'll try to answer."  
The Pharaoh thought for a moment. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Kisara. Ring a bell?"  
"No. I have no memory of my former life."  
Kisara turned, exasperated. "No-one remembers me. They remember the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. They remember the Legendary Destruction Dragon. But no-one remembers the little girl who spawned them. No-one remembers Kisara."  
The Pharaoh walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I truly am."  
She shook herself slightly and turned again. "Anyway. Your next question?"  
"What do you want? Why are you here?"  
"That's two questions. But they have the same meaning." Kisara looked at him, and her eyes turned hard and unforgiving. "I'm here for revenge. Revenge on the man who sealed me inside this Amulet. I want to make him suffer."  
"And who was that?"  
"His name was Seto. He was a Preist of ancient Egypt. But he's dead now. So I'll revenge myself upon his descendants - Mokuba and Seto Kaiba!"  
The Pharaoh gasped. "Kaiba!?"  
"Yes. And, please don't get in my way. You seem like a nice person. I don't want to banish you to the Shadow Realm."

The Pharaoh backed away from her. The Destruction Dragons head swung to follow him. _I have to warn Kaiba..._  
"Please, stay out of our way."  
"_Our_..?"  
"Oh, yeah. Bakura is a powerful ally in my quest for revenge."  
"So you _have_ teamed up with Bakura," the Pharaoh mused to himself.  
"Yes. And, I happen to know the powers of all the Millennium Items are equal. But two against one could go badly for you. Please stay out of our way."  
The Pharaoh nodded. "But, you realise, if you do anything that might hurt my friends, I will have to intervene?"  
"Oh? That is your choice. But don't do anything stupid, please."  
The Pharaoh looked around him at the sealed cave. "How do I return?"  
"To the Puzzle? The two Items need to touch again. You may have to wait here for a while. I suggest you rest. The Battle Ox gave you a heavy blow."  
The Pharaoh backed up to the wall, leaning against it and closing his deep purple eyes. "Yes. I think... I'll do that."  
Kisara walked back to the Destruction Dragon as the Pharaoh rested. _He does seem like a just person... A shame I'll have to destroy him, in the end._

(AN: Whoo, spooky, eh? That chappie was to introduce the Legendary Destruction Dragon, which will be important later. And, to explain Kisaras irrational hatred for Kaiba, when in the anime and manga she totally loves him.

Must I remind you again of the li'l review button?)


	9. An invitation and a surprise visit

_Lunchtime. 11th grade formroom._  
Ryou stood a little away from the rest of the group. _I can't risk you doing anything bad to them._  
The Ring Spirit faded into view next to him. "_What's up?_"  
"Like you wouldn't know."  
"_Ah, yes. You're scared because I have a personal vendetta against the Pharaoh, and you think, because I took over earlier and _helped_ you, that I'll go on a rampage or something. That sums it up?_"  
Ryou grimaced. "Shut up. Go away."  
"_Well, that isn't nice. Say, how about a duel? I mean a friendly one. And, I'll let you help me this time._"  
"No."  
"_Please?_"  
"No."  
"_What if -_"  
"No! Just leave me alone!"  
The others turned round at Ryous outburst.  
"Something wrong, Bakura?" Said Yugi, looking at him worriedly.  
"Um... No. Wait... Can I talk to you, Yugi? Outside?"  
"Uh, sure. Tristan, can you take over?"  
Tristan slid into Yugis seat, where he had been duelling Joey. "Sure. I'll try not to lose, this time."  
Ryou and Yugi went out of the room, into the deserted corridor.  
"What's wrong, Bakura?"  
"What did I do earlier? I mean, I've got this bruise on my face, but I can't remember what happened. And _he_ won't tell me."  
No doubt who _he_ was.  
Yugi looked worried. "I think you and Duke were fighting. You were just about to send him to the Shadow Realm when I turned up, and then you ran away."  
"No, Yugi. Not me. _He_ did it. He's ruining my life!" Ryou slammed his fist against the wall in a rare display of emotion.  
"Bakura, calm down, please!"  
Ryou took a few deep breaths. "Can't you help me?"  
"I can't, no. The Pharaoh and I exist as friends. But he would probably help you, if he were here..."  
"What!?"  
"He doesn't seem to be here. Usually when I ask him something, he appears, but today he's been really silent."  
Bakura appeared, flushed, his hair in dissaray. "_You mean I could have sent his soul to the Shadow Realm and that brat wouldn't have been able to do anything!?_"  
Ryou looked at him, then back to Yugi.  
"He's there, isn't he?"  
Ryou nodded.  
"Can I talk to him?"  
Ryou shook his head. He wouldn't be able to deal with the takeover again today.  
"Well, OK. But, when you feel up to it, I'd like to talk to him."  
Ryou nodded again. He didn't trust himself to speak.  
"Come back in when you're ready. OK?"  
Ryou nodded and Yugi returned to the formroom, leaving Ryou and Bakura outside.  
"_You should have let me speak to him._"  
"What, and have you pull a knife on him or something? Go back to the Ring. Please."  
Bakura faded away, and Ryou was left alone.

_End of the day. Route home from school._

Kerah and Ryou walked a little behind Yugi and Joey. Kerah was worried. Ryou seemed very down, ever since Chemistry, so she attempted to cheer him up.  
"Ryou?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you alright?"  
Ryou sighed. "No, Kerah. I'm not."  
"How come?"  
Bakura shimmered into view again, flipping his knife and walking in perfect step with Ryou. Ryou didn't bother to look. "It's just nothing. It'll _go away._"  
"_Assuming your problems will go away doesn't mean they'll listen to you. Heh._"  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Ryou and Kerah jumped. "Oh, yeah. OK! See you, Yugi!"  
Yugi and Joey walked away, leaving Ryou and Kerah in front of the door to the apartment building. Kerah got out her keys and unlocked the door. "You know what you need? A cup of tea. I'll get the kettle on."  
Ryou nodded, opening the door to his room and disappearing inside.  
_Poor Ryou. Something's got him really down today. I wish I could cheer him up..._

Ryou slung off his coat and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes.  
"_Early night?_"  
"Go away."  
"_Why don't we- _"  
"No. Go away."  
"_I- _"  
"Don't you understand the meaning of go away?"  
Bakura fell silent, leaning against the wall. _He's no fun when he's like this._ "_I'm going to go talk to your friend. What was his name? Yugi?_"  
"What!?" Ryou sat up. "Don't go anywhere near him!"  
"_Relax. I'm not going to hurt him._" _Much._ "_He asked to talk to me. So I'm going to go and talk to him._"  
Ryou looked at the translucent doppleganger leaning on the wall. "That's true. Do you promise you won't hurt him? Or anyone else?"  
Bakura sighed. "_Yes, _mother_._"  
"And you'll leave the knife here?"  
"_What knife?_"  
"The knife you hid in my coat."  
"_Yes._"  
"Well. I'm going to have my tea. Then you can go out."  
Bakura was surprised. _Compromise, huh..?_ "_Fine._"

"Kerah..?"  
"Yes, Ryou?"  
The two were sitting in the small but comfortable front room, drinking their tea.  
"Could I borrow your amulet? Just for a bit?"  
Kerah considered. "What would you do with it?"  
"Yugi wanted to see it in more detail. I was wondering if you could lend it to me so I could go and show him?"  
"Well... Fine. But, don't damage it. I know what you guys are like." Kerah unclasped the chain that held the Amulet, and passed it over.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Yugi, can you lock up? I'm going to have an early night."  
Yugi looked up from where he was arranging Duel Monsters booster packs on a low shelf. "Sure, Grandpa."  
Yugi crossed to the door as his Grandpa climbed the stairs to the upper floor. He reached up for the sign, turning it to 'closed'. He got out a key and jumped to slot it into the lock and lock the door.  
Crossing back across the room, he climbed the stairs leading to the small flat above the shop, walking quietly to avoid waking his grandpa. He opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside.  
"About time. I was beginning to get rather bored."  
Yugi jumped about a foot and turned.  
Standing by the open window was a familiar figure wearing a black trench coat, collar upturned. His long white hair cascaded down his back.  
"Bakura?" Said Yugi puzzledly. "How did you-"  
"How do you think?" said Bakura, gesturing to the open window. "I'm not a front-door person." He turned, and Yugi saw the cold cruelty in those soft brown eyes.  
"You!"  
"Yes, me. I came to talk."  
He reached into the secret pocket where he kept his knife, and then remembered that Ryou had made him leave it. _Damn!_  
Yugi stepped back and reached for the puzzle hanging around his neck. _Pharaoh..?_  
No response.  
"He's not there," noted Bakura with a sneer.  
"No."  
"_I _know where he is."  
Yugi looked up at Bakura, surprised. Then, he was angry. "What have you done to him?"  
Bakura pulled the Millennium Amulet out of another secret pocket. "_I _haven't done anything. The Amulets resident Spirit invited him in."  
Yugi frowned. "Prove it!"  
Bakura sighed. "Always so melodramatic… Fine." He held out the Amulet. "Touch it and feel his presence."  
Yugi reached out and gingerly touched the Amulet.

Within the cave that formed the inside of the Amulet, the Pharaoh woke up and gasped, making the Dragon jump. "Yugi!"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I can feel him."  
Bakura grinned and pulled the Amulet away from Yugi's grasping fingers. "I'll give him back to you… for a price." Yugi reached for the Amulet again, but Bakura held it up, out of his reach. "Shall we duel for it?"  
Yugi looked worried. "Um… Well…"  
"Are you scared?"  
Yugi was adamant. "No!"  
"Then show me what your Pharaoh friend has taught you." He backed up to the open window, and jumped out, his coat billowing around him as he fell and landed, catlike, on the smooth pavement below.

Yugi ran downstairs, grabbing his blue uniform jacket and his duel disk on the way out. It was getting pretty dark, and the streetlamps illuminated pools of light.  
He looked up and down the street. No Bakura.  
"That's because I'm right behind you."  
Yugi jumped, and turned.  
"Now, I think we're going to attract too much attention if we just duel in the middle of the street. So… I'll pick us a duelling ground." Bakura set off running, his long coat flapping behind him. "Catch me if you can!" He tossed over his shoulder.  
Yugi set off, following Bakura as he rounded a corner. Yugi could see him waiting at the end of the street. As he drew nearer, Bakura set off again.  
"Slow… Down!" Yugi huffed, as they played cat-and-mouse through the next few blocks.  
"Almost there…" Bakura shouted.  
Then, he ran down a dead-end alley. Yugi followed him, but – Bakura had disappeared!  
"Up here…"  
Yugi looked up. Bakura stood on a fire-escape that led to the roof of the building on the left.  
"Let's take this duel to the sky!" Bakura scaled the fire-escape and jumped on to the flat roof.  
Yugi entered the building, taking the lift. When he emerged, Bakura was standing opposite him, looking out at the city spread out below him.  
"I like roofs," he said. "You can see everything from up here, yet no-one can see you…" He turned to Yugi, activating his Duel Disk. "Shall we begin?"

(AN: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I thought it'd be excessively long if I did the duel in this chappie too.

Also, if you helped me at all with this fic and discovered my lack of acknowledgement, don't fret: I'll add a 'credits' chappie to the end. See you next chappie, folks…)


	10. Duel 3: YamiBakura versus Yugi

Yugi stepped forward, his face set. "Yes." _Ryou Bakura… I'll win this for you._  
Bakura grinned. "I think I'll go first. I draw my hand." He scanned his cards thoughtfully.  
"I think I'll… Yes. I Summon my Maha Vailo on Defense Mode!" The black sorceress appeared on the field, arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"I'll Set a few cards –" Two face-down cards appeared in his Spell Zones –"And equip my Maha Vailo with Mage Power." Maha Vailo began to glow with a white aura as Mage Power took effect. "Increasing her attack and defense by 1000 points due to her special ability." He waved a hand at Yugi. "Your turn."  
Yugi drew his hand. _All spell and Traps but my Maha Vailo. And, no equips, so I can't activate her effect…_ "I set four cards –" Four facedown cards appeared in Yugis Spell Zones –"And Summon Maha Vailo in Defense Mode!"  
Bakura looked impressed. "It seems great minds do think alike, after all. I think you can do better than this, Yugi. Shall we make it more fun, to really put the pressure on?"  
Yugi looked at Bakura warily. "How..?"  
"Well, for a start…" The Millennium Ring began to shine a brilliant gold as a purple fog settled over the rooftop…

Kisara stood with her eyes shut, watching the world through the Eye of the Amulet that Bakura had slung around his neck. "No… Idiot! Who does he think he is!?"  
She turned round, and saw that the Pharaoh was awake. "Help me. Bakura and your host are duelling, and Bakura is attempting to take it to the Realm of Shadows. That'll mess everything up…"

The Millennium Amulet began to shine gold, too. Bakura grinned. "It's about time you helped me. I was beginning to feel lonesome…"  
But the fog, instead of strengthening, began to fade.  
"WHAT!?" Bakura raged. You're supposed to be helping me, witch! Not hampering me!"  
He took off the Amulet, snapping the chain, and hurled it to the ground. "You can stay there. For the rest of the night, if you want. I don't care."  
He turned back to Yugi. "It seems our fun has been interrupted. However, there is a proposition I wish to make to you before we continue. When I win, You will give me the Millennium Puzzle. If you win, I will restore the Pharaoh to his rightful place, and also… I'll throw in something else. A mystery gift."  
"Mystery gift?"  
"It's a mystery. Heh. Shall we continue? I draw!"  
Bakura looked at his cards, and sneered. "I Summon the Portraits Secret in defense mode!" A large portrait frame appeared on the field, two red eyes opening within. _I need to destroy his monsters so he doesn't use them as tribute fodder… _"And then… I activate Rageiki! The target – your dark sorceress!"  
A bolt of blue lightning erupted from the heavens and struck Yugis Maha Vailo, destroying it in a flash of blue sparks. "Then – you are going to love this – I activate A Legendary Ocean, forcing this field underwater!"  
The duel field flooded with an ocean that seemed almost real. "Then – Scroll of bewitchment, on my Maha Vailo to change its Attribute to Water and – I've not finished yet – Demotion and Opti-camouflage Armour!"  
Yugi watched wide-eyed as the Maha Vailos attack points counted up to 7250.  
"You can't beat it now, Yugi! Prepare to feel the attack of a lifetime! You might as well hand over your Puzzle right now! Hahaha! Maha Vailo! Attack!"  
Yugi cringed as the dark sorceress let out an enormous bolt of black energy – Then he laughed. "Bakura! You forgot my face-down cards!"  
"What!?"  
"Face-down card! Activate! Magic Cylinder!" Two cylinders embossed with the question-mark symbol appeared on the field.  
Bakura backed up. "No!"  
"Yes!" The cylinders twisted, one absorbing and the other reflecting the attack of Maha Vailo – straight back at Bakura.  
His coat swished round his ankles as he futilely attempted to avoid the attack. It was useless – his life point counter counted down to 750 anyway.  
"Bugger!"  
"Wait, Bakura! I haven't finished! My second face-down! Activate! Enchanted Javelin!"  
Yugis Life Points increased to 15250.  
"Double bugger!"  
"And, my third face-down! Activate! Mirror Force!"  
An enormous mirror appeared upon the field, reflecting the last of Maha Vailos attack and destroying it.  
"Grah! My monster! Well, I end my turn. If you aren't going to spring another trap on me from nowhere."  
"No. I draw!" Yugi looked at his card. _Magicians Circle! That's perfect!_  
"I activate Magicians Circle! Each of us can Special Summon a Spellcaster monster from our decks to the field!"  
Bakura took out his deck and shuffled through it, pulling out the only other Spellcaster in his deck – the White Magical Hat. He slapped it onto his Duel Disk, waiting for what would come next.  
"Face-down card! Activate! Bottomless Trap Hole!"  
Bakura slapped his hand to his forehead. "Please. Your traps are so predictable that they're boring. Play something else."  
The White Magical Hat fell into a deep hole. Bakura removed it from his duel disk and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "So what, you removed my monster from play. Perhaps it's good for my strategy."  
Yugi flushed. "I special summon the Dark Magician Girl!"  
Bakura laughed condescendingly. "That was not what I expected. Why not your Dark Magician?"  
"Um… Because the Dark Magician Girl is best for my strategy. Yeah."  
"So you didn't want to just look at her?"  
Yugi blanched. "No!"  
"Keep telling yourself that. Your move!"

Yugi drew. "Dark Magician Girl! Destroy his Portraits Secret!"  
Bakura winced as the Dark Magician Girl blasted his portrait with love hearts. "And that's your turn over, is it?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Your move!"  
Bakura looked at the cards in his hand. _Weak monsters… None of these would do any good in a fight with the Dark Magician Girl. However, this card…_  
"I Set a card and play Headless Knight in defense mode to protect my Life Points."  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "But that won't stand up to Dark Magician Girl…"  
"I don't mean it to. I have a better strategy in mind. Destroy my monster at your peril, Yugi."  
Yugi was confused. "You're bluffing!"  
"Oh, but I'm not."  
Yugi sighed. _If the Pharaoh were here, what would he do?_  
_Destroy it._  
_Pharaoh!?_  
Yugi gambled. "Dark Magician Girl! Destroy his monster!"  
Bakura grinned. "Thank you, Yugi. You destroyed my monster. All according to plan."  
Yugi shook his head. "Too late for regrets. I end my turn."  
Bakura grinned. "Well done, Yugi. All going along with my superior strategy... As for my turn, I Summon the Souls of Forgotten in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
Yugi drew. _I've got him beat… I just need to keep this up!_ He looked at his card. _Yes! Sages stone! Just what I needed!_  
Yugi looked at Bakura, who was smirking evilly. "Going to move, or are you going to stand there all day gaping at me? Hurry up!"  
Yugi smiled. "I activate Sages Stone!"  
Bakura, surprised, stepped back. "Not that card!"  
"Yes! Sages Stone allows me to Summon a Dark Magician if I also have Dark Magician Girl on the field!"  
The Sages Stone appeared on the field, glowing faintly. Dark Magician Girl tapped it with her staff, and it disappeared, the Dark Magician appearing in its place.  
The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl nodded at each other. _Bah. Kaiba spends too much on Duel Monster interaction simulations, _Bakura thought venomously.  
Yugi smiled. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy his monster!"  
"Thank you." Bakura grinned, disarming Yugi slightly.  
Yugi shook his head. "Dark Magician! My most faithful and loyal monster, attack Bakura directly! End this!"  
"Heh heh heh."  
The Dark Magician aimed his staff at Bakura, preparing to unleash a burst of Dark Magic.  
"Face-down Trap Card! Activate! Negate Attack!"  
Yugi blanched. "No!"  
"Yes! You have no choice now other to end your turn!"  
Yugi sighed again. "You're right… I end my turn." _I wonder what he's going to do with all those monsters?_  
"Heh heh… Thank you." Bakura drew. "Now, I remove from play my three monsters – The Portraits Secret, Headless Knight, and Souls of Forgotten – Monsters _you_ kindly destroyed, Yugi -" The three monsters momentarily appeared on the field as faded ghosts, then were sucked into the sky as holographic clouds began to form – "To Summon my _favourite_ monster, Dark Necrofear!"  
The clouds began to swirl as the three Monster spirits formed into a column of darkness that struck the ground and opened revealing the she-demon, Dark Necrofear.  
"Are you trembling yet, Yugi?"  
"Never! Your demon has less attack points!"  
"Are you so sure? Then, I'll Summon a monster that'll have you quaking in your boots!" He held out an imperious hand. "Face-down card! Activate! Return from the different Dimension!"  
The card flipped up. "All I have to do is tribute half of my meagre Life Points in order to Special Summon the three Fiend Monsters I removed from play earlier."  
He pulled them from his pocket, slapping them down onto his Duel Disk with a flourish.  
The three monsters appeared on the field in Defense Mode.  
"Hahaha! I Tribute them again to Special Summon my ultimate monster! Say hello to the Lord of Phantasms, Raviel!"  
Yugi gasped as the shadows grew and surrounded Bakura, leaving his side of the field in pitch black. Then two points of deep red appeared in the black, and the shadows were whipped away to reveal the most fearsome creature Yugi had ever seen. It was a deep blue, and purple, with horns that reminded Yugi slightly of Bakuras hair. He grinned slightly at the picture.  
Bakura frowned. "You won't be grinning soon, Yugi! Reveal face-down Spell Card! Dark Hole!"  
Yugi gasped. "No! My magicians!"  
A dark hole of infinite black appeared upon the field, facing Yugis Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They turned away, but were destroyed.  
"But, your monster is destroyed, too!"  
"Wrong again, Yugi! Activate my last face-down card - White Hole! Now only your monsters are destoyed! Hahaha! You didn't see _that_ coming, did you!? Now! Dark Necrofear! Attack him directly! Dark cross-slice!"  
The Dark Demon unsheathed her black blades and X-sliced directly at Yugi, causing him 2200LP of damage.  
"But I still have more than you, Bakura!"  
"Not for long! Demigod Raviel, accept my offering!"  
Raviel picked up Dark Necrofear and crushed her, transferring her Attack Points to his.  
"Now! I equip my ultimate monster with the card known as Megamorph!"  
Raviel roared as a purple aura surrounded him, as his Attack Points doubled.  
"Lord of Phantasms! Attack him directly!"  
The Lord of Phantasms held out its hands, creating a ball of black light that sparked with purple lightning.  
"Lightning fist!"  
Raviel punched hard at Yugi, the ball of lightning crackling as he held it. Yugi fell over backwards as the force of the attack shook him to his core.  
He lay there as his Life Point Counter decreased to 650.  
"Get up."  
Yugi looked up at Bakura.  
"We haven't finished yet, Yugi. Get up and duel like a man."  
Yugi got to his feet, wincing. He'd jarred his arm painfully as he had fallen over. _It's hopeless… I don't have a card in my Deck that can defeat his monster._  
_Chin up, Yugi._  
Yugi looked closer at the duelling field. _Two Bakuras…?_  
The translucent, glowing Ryou Bakura raised his hand in a thumbs-up. _It'll be alright._  
"Now, I activate Emergency Provisions, discarding the useless Megamorph to increase my Life Points by one thousand. Your move. And, savour it. It will be your last…"  
Yugi looked again at Bakura, but Ryou had vanished. "I will come through! I believe in the bond of friendship I have with Ryou Bakura!"  
"Your pathetic belief brings tears to my eyes. Heh heh."  
His hand hovered over his Deck, and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. _Heart of the Cards, Don't fail me now!_  
He drew, and waited a second before looking at the card.  
_Change of Heart!?!? Bakuras Soul card!_  
Yugi looked across the field, and smiled. _Thank you, Bakura._  
"I play Change of Heart!"  
Bakura almost fell over, he was so surprised. "WHAT!?!"  
"You heard me! For one turn, I can take control of your monster!"  
Bakura broke into a sweat, eyes wide. "No!"  
"Yes! Raviel! Attack Bakura directly! Lightning Fist!"  
Bakura staggered back as _his own_ monster turned on him, punching him with dark lightning. Bakura really did fall, this time.  
"You lost, Bakura! Bring back the Pharaoh to the Puzzle!"

(AN: What will happen next? Will Bakura return the Pharaoh? Will Yugi forgive Bakura?

Find out after you click the button at the bottom of the page. You know you want to…)


	11. A liar, a nightmare and a slap

Bakura grinned. "Heheheh... Too bad. I lied."  
"What!? We had an agreement!"  
"And you trusted me enough to believe me? A liar and a thief? Fool." Bakura got up, sneering at Yugi. "You can take the Amulet, and the Pharaoh. But don't bother trying to grill me about getting him back - I used enough power already today, and I'm going to rest. My host knows nothing. Hahaha!"  
The Millennium Ring glowed for a second and then clinked as the unconscious body of Ryou Bakura fell to the floor.  
"No! Come back!" Yugi fell to his knees beside Ryou, shaking him by the shoulders.  
"Uh..." Ryou opened his eyes. "Yugi - What..."  
Yugi sighed, his head drooping. His arm ached. He felt tears welling up within him.  
"Yugi... What's wrong..." Ryou then noticed his surroundings. "No... He didn't..."  
A strong wind began to blow. Ryou's hair was whipped around, making it hard for him to see. But he did see the Millennium Amulet lying where he - No, _Bakura_ - had thrown it. He got up and retrieved it. The Millennium Ring glowed slightly in its presence.  
Yugi nodded. "Uh-huh... We dueled, and he promised to restore the Pharaoh if I won. I won, but he lied... And then switched back to you..."  
Ryou crouched down by Yugi and comforted him. The Millennium Amulet flashed as he brought it near the Puzzle.

"It's almost time..."  
Kisara and the Pharaoh stood side-by-side, looking into a white vortex that showed the inside of the Puzzle. It grew in and out of focus as the Pharaoh watched.

Ryou accidentally clinked the Amulet against the Puzzle.

"There! Go!"  
The Pharaoh stepped into the white abyss. The last words he heard were: "Remember next time we meet, I'll have to make a choice..."  
_A choice?_ The Pharaoh pondered on her words, before the labyrinthine maze of the Puzzle blurred into view, and everything went black.

A small gold spark flashed between the Amulet and the Puzzle. Yugi jumped.  
"I can feel him again!" [1]  
Ryou stood, helping Yugi up. "Good! I'm glad. Now... Let's get off this roof, shall we?"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later. Bakura residence._

"_You broke it!?_"  
"Uh... calm down... please, Kerah..."  
"That chain was solid silver! It cost my father fifty pounds! _Fifty pounds_, Ryou!"  
Ryou backed away from Kerah. Her pink eyes were blazing with anger.  
"I lent it to you for a night! _One night!_ And what happens? You break it!"  
"Kerah... Please... It was an accident..."  
"_I think Ryou is going to get killed if she keeps up._"  
"_I agree. Shall we see how far she goes?_"  
"_Yes._"  
The two translucent shades - Bakura, leaning against the wall, and Kisara, draped over the couch - watched Kerah and Ryou argue - or, rather, Kerah argue and Ryou back away.  
The Millennium Amulet lay on the small coffee table, with some of the chain links still attached.  
Kerah grabbed at the Ring. "Should I break _your_ lucky charm? See what happens?"  
"_Now that is going too far._" Bakura disappeared.  
Ryou closed his eyes. Bakura opened them.  
"_Don't hurt her, Bakura. I still need her, remember?_"  
Bakura ignored Kisara, instead grabbing Kerahs hand as she reached for the Ring. "For your information, this _Lucky charm_ is a millennia-old Ancient Egyptian artefact. I would advise you not to touch it."  
He pushed her away, turning and walking down the small hallway to Ryous room, dramatically slamming the door as he went. Kisara laughed and clapped her hands, disappearing.

* * *

That night, Ryou dreamed.  
He dreamt that he was in a cold, dark chasm of swirling fog, and there was another with him - a dark silhouette of a man with black wings.  
_Don't you see the beauty of it?_ the silhouette asked, gesturing at the clouds of purple fog that crackled someties with dark lightning.  
Ryou didn't reply. He couldn't; if he opened is mouh, no sound esaped. It was sucked into the void.  
The dark silhouette held up its hands; a point of gold appeared within them, resolving itself into the Millennium Ring.  
Ryou tried to reach for it, but he couldn't move...  
_This will only take a moment,_ said the silhouette, and the Ring glowed, its light enveloping Ryou. It was quite pretty...  
Then the pain started. An awful, destructive pain, like some part of his heart was being torn out, leaving an empty space. He screamed, but there was no sound. It went on for ages, minute, hours, days, Ryou didn't know. He was in his own world of pain.  
Then as suddenly as it starte, the pain stopped. The gold light was sucked into the Ring, and...

Ryou woke up. His bedsheets were crumpled and soaked with sweat.

_The next morning…_

"Get up."  
"Whuh..."  
A pillow thwacked Ryou in the face, making him jerk awake. The curtains were flung open, and Kerah left the room.  
"What, no good morning..?"  
There was a 'humph' from the corridor outside his room.  
"Oh, you still aren't sore about last night, are you..?"  
"Humph. I'm going to school. Fix your own breakfast."  
"What... It's only seven-o-clock!"  
The front door clicked shut. Ryou rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a wumph as the duvet broke his fall.  
"_Heh heh heh..._"  
"Shut up. This is your fault." Ryou struggled out of the duvet, standing up and brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked to the shade standing over him. "Go away. I don't want you watching me dress."  
"_Yes, _lord_. Heh heh heh._" Bakura faded away as Ryou dressed.

"Hey, Bakura!"  
Ryou locked the door of his flat and turned. Joey and Yugi stood there, Joey sporting a large bruise on his face.  
"Joey? Are you alright? What happened!?" Ryous imagination began to throw up pictures - of him, fighting with Joey, hurting him -  
"Dis? Dis is nuthin, Bakura. I got inta a fight with a couple a creeps after Yugis rare cards."  
"Oh, thank goodness. I thought..."  
Yugi quickly interrupted. "Um, shouldn't we get going? Where's Kerah?"  
Ryou flushed. "Kerah and I... argued. Last night. I... Uh... was kinda rude to her."  
Yugi looked at Ryou worriedly.  
Yami materialised walking next to Yugi. "Ah, Pharaoh! Do you think it would be best if you talked to him?"  
Yugi thought for a moment. "_Maybe not yet. The spirit of the Ring is still strong within him._"  
"But look at him, Pharaoh! He's really beating himself up over the Ring Spirit. Maybe if we helped..."  
"_Yugi, last night you almost bore the brunt of one of Bakuras twisted shadow games. It was only the efforts of myself and... an unknown entity that foiled his plans._" The Pharaoh had resolved last night that he would not tell Yugi about Kisara. It hurt him to do so, but he believed that he could keep Yugi safer if he didn't know about her.  
"Who was the other?"  
"_Like I said, they were unknown._"  
Yugi nodded. "OK. I get your point. But, please, at some point talk to him?"  
"_Yes. I will._"  
"Thank you."

_Lunchtime. 11th grader form room._  
"Bakura, can I talk to you for a second?"  
Ryou was duelling Joey at one of the desks that they had set up in the center of the room. Ryou was losing - badly - but he was taking it with a grin. Even he knew he was a rubbish duelist.  
He turned round to see who had spoken, and Yugi stood behind him, looking slightly worried.  
"Uh, sure, Yugi." Ryou stood and moved away from the table.  
"Hey! We're in the middle of a duel, ya know!" Joey looked up from his hand indignantly.  
"Oh, yes. Tristan, could you..?"  
"No problem, Bakura! I'll own him for you!"  
"Thank you."  
Yugi and Bakura walked to an unnoccupied corner of the room. The Millennium Puzzle glowed gold for a second, and Yami replaced Yugi.  
Ryou stepped back, frightened.  
"Don't worry. I am the Pharaoh. We have not met before."  
"Um... Hello..."  
The Pharaoh looked piercingly at Bakura. "Kerah told me that she has been having nightmares. I need to know if you have, too."

"Um..." Ryou remembered the evil winged shadow. And the pain... He would never forget the pain. "Yes... Just one."  
"Describe it to me."  
Ryou hesitantly retold his dream to the Pharaoh. He didn't know why, but he trusted spirit that dwelled within the Puzzle.  
"Yes..." muttered Yami. "Yes... It all makes sense now!" He looked at Ryou. "And you say he had the Millennium Ring?"  
"Yes... It was like he tore a piece of me away..."  
"_What do you think, Yugi?_"  
Unseen by anyone but Yami, the shade of Yugi materialised standing next to him. "_I don't know, Pharaoh. But I do know that we can't trust him. We have no way of knowing whether this Bakura is the good or evil one._"  
"_I know. But, I am almost sure that _this Bakura_ is good._"  
"_Well, you know I trust your judgement, Yami._"  
"_Besides,_" Yamis face grew hard. Ryou stepped back again. "_If it were the evil Bakura, I have a bone to pick with him._"  
"_Too right._"  
"Um..?" Ryou cleared his throat slightly. Yami, still conversing mentally with Yugi, jumped.  
"Yes... Sorry, Bakura."  
"Do you mind if I... go..."  
"Of course. Sorry."

Just then, the door to the room opened and Kerah walked in, tossing back her white hair.  
She noticed Ryou in the corner with Yugi, and her _blue_ eyes flashed. She walked up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Ryou looked desperately at Yami as he was dragged out the door.  
"_Bakura._" Said Kerah. "I want to talk to you."  
Ryou looked into her blue eyes. _Hey, aren't they supposed to be pink..?_  
Then Bakura took over. "And what is so urgent that you have to drag my host away from an extremely interesting conversation?"  
"This is important, Bakura. My plans are almost to fruition. But I need your help..."  
"And you thought I'd help you out of the goodness of my black, shrivelled heart? Think again. I'll help you, but for a price." He freed his arm from her grip and grabbed the Millennium Amulet, now hanging round her neck by a piece of brown rope. "This."  
Kisara stumbled back, breaking his hold on the Amulet. "This? But... I'm sealed inside here. I can't leave it."  
"Well, you are lucky I am around, then. The Millennium Ring's power is to seal and _unseal_ souls within - well, anything. I am sure that, if you give your word that you will give the Item, then I will help you out of your current predicament."  
Kisara was overjoyed. "You promise?"  
Bakura smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Of course."  
"Then... I give you my word that, when I have my revenge, I'll give you the Amulet."  
"Good." _Doesn't she know not to trust the word of a thief?_  
"And..."  
"What?"  
Bakura didn't see the hand until it had connected with his face with a sharp _crack! _He stood, shocked.

"And what exactly was that for?"

"Do you know how much bad feeling I've had from Kerah today? It was hard enough taking control to talk to you. Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again."

Bakura felt the red mark on his face. "I shall be sure to remember that in future."

(AN: whew. Long chapter, this. Mostly filler, again, but a few very important points thrown in there for good measure.

The review button is waiting for your click…

[1]What, you think I'm that mean, to make Yugi go without the Pharaoh? Think again.

Within the next few chapters, something really big will happen. I'll keep you posted.

Until next chapter, guys…)


	12. Fear the Blue Screen of Death

_Three o' clock. An internet cafe in downtown Domino._  
Kisara looked at the PC screen in front of her. _Why does the internet in these places have to be so slow?_  
She was attempting to hack KaibaCorps computer network, so she could send Kaiba a little message.  
_Access denied._  
"Damn! Okay, I'll try..."  
She typed in another password. _Blue-eyes White Dragon..._  
_Access denied._  
"Bah... Okay, one more." _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_.  
_Access denied._  
_Hmm... I'll bet Seto has set the password to the thing he loves most, which is..._  
_Mokuba._  
_Access allowed. Welcome to KaibaCorp mainframe, master Seto._  
Kisara cracked a grin. She was in!  
"Okay, Kaiba, how do you like this..."  
She slid a disk into the slot on the computer and sent a nasty little virus to the Duel Disk holograph simulator frame. Then, she opened a message window.

In his penthouse office in the KaibaCorp tower, Seto Kaiba got a surprise as a message box opened in his computer window. _The hell?_  
"_Greetings, Seto Kaiba. I challenge you.  
Legend_Destruction_Dragon_"  
_Legendary Destruction Dragon..? That's the rarest Dragon card in Duel Monsters! Pegasus made it specifically for a tournament in Europe!_  
"_Who the hell are you and how did you get into this secure network?  
KaibaCorp_S_"  
"_That is not important. Come to the high school at midnight. Bring Mokuba.  
Legend_Destruction_Dragon_"  
The message board clicked off. Something caught Kaibas eye - _A virus!? But the KC computer is virus-proof!_  
He quickly clicked his Antivirus software. A simulated Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the screen and blasted it.  
_Yes..._  
Then the virus split in two!  
_What the hell!?_  
It disappeared from his screen. A second later, the screen blanked, then turned blue.  
_Shit! No!_  
He stood up, in a fury. _That mysterious person that hacked the server probably uploaded a virus, too! I'll leave my anti-virus software to destroy it. In the meantime..._  
He strode from the room, picking up his white coat on the way.

Kisara burst out laughing. _That's only a taste of the things I'll do to you, Seto!_

* * *

_Five o'clock. Bakura residence._  
"So you've got your little _date_ with Kaiba sorted out then."  
Kisara looked up from the couch, where she was going over her deck. "You're just jealous because my plan is going perfectly."  
"Who says mine isn't?"  
"Well, the fact that you are sitting here doing nothing is an obvious clue."  
"Mine just takes longer to perfect than yours."  
"Evidently." Kisara smirked and went back to her deck preparation.  
Bakura lapsed into silence, sulking. Then, he got an idea. "Say, Kisara. How about a friendly match?"  
"What?"  
"Just a duel between us. No Shadow Realm."  
"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt that says 'I pwned Bakura'"  
Bakura growled slightly. "Well, a rematch then."  
Kisara looked up. "Well, fine. But if I win, you -"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Just friendly."  
Kisara humphed. "Fine."

(AN: Sh-sh-short! But, no worries. This ones full of hidden goodies, if you look hard enough. Up next, Bakura versus Kisara again!)


	13. Duel 4: Kisara versus Bakura

_Ten minutes later…_

"Why is it always on the roof?"  
Bakura shrugged. "I like roofs. I enjoy standing on a roof, watching the world go by."  
"And you wonder why you don't have any allies? I use allies because 'Friends' is obviously not the right word."  
Bakura frowned.  
"Anyway, should we get on?" Kisara activated her gold Duel Disk. "Heh. I like this Disk. It has a significant special power. I call it my Millennium Duel Disk. Heh."  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "And what powers are these?"  
"You'll see. Unfortunately I can't show you now, because you said no Shadow Realm."  
"And for good reason." Bakura activated his Duel Disk.  
"So, Bakura, are you ready to lose?"  
Bakura frowned. "The only person losing here will be you!" He drew his five-card hand.  
"I believe that I should be the one to go first. Just to make it fair, since you're obviously going to win, and all."  
Bakura was confused at the confidence oozing from the young girl. "Very well. Draw your hand and let's begin!"  
Kisara drew, and looked at her hand. Yes! Just what I was expecting to see! "I play the Spell Card – Final Countdown!"  
"No! Not that card!" _And so early in the duel, too… I might not have time to implement my strategy…_  
"Yes! This card gives me an instant win in twenty turns!"  
Bakura sneered. "It'll take a lot less than that for me to win, Kisara. You watch."  
Kisara sneered right back. "I will. And when I win, won't you be surprised? I end my turn."  
A globe of orange fire appeared in the air above Kisaras head. She laughed cruelly. Bakura smirked.  
"What, no monsters?"  
"You can't Summon what you don't have."  
Bakura laughed. "What kind of a weak strategy do you have when you can't even summon a monster to defend yourself! Ha!" He drew, glancing at his card before inserting it into his hand.  
"But I also have an instant-win strategy, namely the Destiny Board!"  
He inserted the card on his Duel Disk, and the Destiny Board shimmered onto the field, the silver counter oscillating wildly across the letters, the spirit that accompanied it laughing manically.  
"And, I end my turn."  
A second globe of fire appeared. Kisara giggled, "Eighteen turns to go!" _But why hasn't he summoned anything…?_ "And you were criticizing me for not playing any monsters…"  
Kisara drew, glancing at the card in her hand before slapping it down onto her Duel Disk. "I play the Battle Ox in Attack Mode! Battle Ox! Attack Bakura directly!"  
Bakura grunted as the Ox attacked with its Beast Axe Swipe. "That hardly hurt," he said as his Life Points decreased by 1700.  
"It wouldn't have. That was barely a scratch, considering what is to come!"  
Bakura grinned at Kisara. "And, I suppose you'll be ending your turn, now?"  
"You guessed right. Your move, and if I'm counting right that means you have seventeen turns remaining. Heh."  
Another globe of red fire materialized above the pair.  
"Save it, Kisara. My move." Bakura drew his card with a flourish, briefly looking at it. _Hmm._  
"I play the Fiend card Abaki in Attack Mode!"  
Kisara wrinkled her nose as the red demon appeared on the field, spiked club dragging on the ground as it roared.  
Bakura grinned. "Now, attack the Battle Ox!"  
Kisara blanched. "But both our monsters will be destroyed!"  
"Oh, well. My Abakis special ability is to inflict five hundred points of damage on both players when it is destroyed by battle."  
"Big whoop. You lose life points too."  
"But I'm still higher than you."  
Kisara mock yawned. Abaki ran across the field, and Battle Ox met its club swipe with an axe blow. Both destroyed each other, and both duelists Life Point counters counted down 500 points.  
"Are you done?"  
Bakura grinned. "Yes. Your move."  
Another globe of fire whoomphed into existence. Kisara drew, looking briefly at her card. _Hmm. Giant Soldier of Stone, hey? I used that last time, so he would probably suspect my strategy. I'll set it anyway… Otherwise he'll crush my Life Points next turn._  
Kisara placed the Stone Soldier face down on her Duel Disk. "I Set one monster and end my turn."  
A fifth globe of flickering fire materialized. Kisara grinned.  
"A quarter of this duel has already passed. If the rest goes as easily, I'll win without a scratch!"  
Bakura drew, ignoring her. _Headless Knight… Useless. Most likely she has a two thousand point monster in Defense Mode, so there's no use attacking. I'll summon it in defense and use it as Tribute fodder._ "I Summon the Headless Knight in defense mode."  
Kisara smirked. "Aren't you even going to try and attack?"  
"I learned from last time. Turn over."  
Fiery globe number six appeared upon the field, illuminating the Destiny Board in a red glow.  
"So much for your 'instant win' strategy. Heh."  
Kisara drew, reading her card. _Yes! My La Jinn! A very trustworthy monster._ "I Summon the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode!"  
A small lamp appeared on the field, green smoke spouting out and forming into the Genie.  
"Now, my monster. Attack his puny Knight!"  
La Jinn inhaled and blew a plume of fire over the Headless Knight, which crumbled into ash. Kisara laughed.  
"I end my turn. Your move, and another fiery globe descends…"  
Bakura looked up. "So what. Thirteen turns is more than enough to decimate you."  
"Whatever."  
Bakura drew. _Bah. A pathetic weakling monster. I suppose it'll do…_ "I Set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."  
"Please. I'll walk all over you. Heh."  
Kisara drew. _Yes! Just what I was hoping for!_ "I Sacrifice both of my monsters to Summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
Both monsters burst into red-and black flames as the Red-Eyes faded into view, roaring.  
"Now, my Red-Eyes! Attack his facedown card! Darkfire Blast!"  
The facedown card flipped up to reveal the weak Souls, that disintegrated in the heat of the burning pillar of fire.  
"And, I end my turn."  
The eighth globe ignited above them.  
"Thank you."  
Kisara was surprised. Bakura was chuckling evilly, and as she watched he placed a card on his Duel Disk.  
"I suppose I should acquaint you with my _favorite_ monster, though not my strongest. Haha."  
Three white spirits leaked from his graveyard and hovered in the air in front of Bakura, resolving themselves into the Headless Knight, Abaki and Souls of the Forgotten. They lost their form and swirled into the ground, a pillar of black shadow erupting from where they entered. The black shadow formed itself into the Shadow Sorceress, Dark Necrofear.  
"In Defense Mode, naturally."  
The Dark Necrofear knelt and crossed its swords in front of its chest.  
"That goes for your plan, hmm? Try and attack, and you'll get Life Point damage for your troubles. Heh."  
"Heh yourself. Are you done yet?"  
Bakura frowned. "You women don't appreciate a good well-thought strategy. Yes. Your move."

Globe number ten materialized above them.  
Kisara grinned. "The duel is half done. Better be quick, Bakura."  
Bakura laughed. "Oh, I will. Next turn, you will rue the day you agreed to duel me."  
Kisara put up her hands in a 'W'. "What-ever." She drew. _Just what I needed. Stop Defense._ "I activate the Spell Card Stop Defense on your Dark Necrofear."  
She slotted it into her Duel Disk and the card briefly appeared on the field, fading away as the Dark Necrofear stood up in Attack Position. Bakura winced in anticipation of what would come next.  
"Red-Eyes! Attack! Darkfire Blast!"  
The Dark Sorceress dissolved in a cloud of black fire. Kisara laughed as Bakuras Life Point Counter counted down by two hundred. "I destroyed your favorite monster. Ha!"  
"You might have destroyed my monster, but you've let me play a more powerful card!"  
Kisara sighed. "Well, let's see it, then. I end my turn, and you know what that means!"  
Another globe of deep red fire ignited in the air slightly to the left above Bakuras head. He looked up. "I do know. Stop reminding me."  
He drew. _Bah. A weak monster. But, now I can play the card I've had in my hand since the start – _"I play Dark Sanctuary!"  
He slid the card in the Field Card section of his Duel Disk.  
A dome of darkness spread over the field. Kisara looked up, scared. "But you said no Shadow Realm!"  
"Ah, to be innocent and naïve again… Though you aren't as innocent as you seem. Dark Sanctuary is the final hit of Dark Necrofear. It's a Field Spell Card. No Shadow Realm."  
Slits opened in the dome, and thousands of eyes opened, peering down at the two duelists.  
"It's funny. The Sanctuary also comes with its little guardian – the Sanctuary Ghost, which has its own special ability. It possesses a monster on your side of the field once per turn. And I chose – Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
A white shape flitted down from the sky and surrounded the black Dragon, before being sucked into its mouth. The eyes of her dragon briefly turned black before returning to red.  
Kisara waited with baited breath for something to happen. Nothing did.  
"What, no point loss, no level down, no nothing? Just a freaky white glow. Well, that's a great special ability, huh?"  
Bakura smirked. "Special abilities don't have to be instantaneous. Your move."  
The field was lit by yet another globe.  
Kisara burst out laughing. "You left yourself open! You foolish fooly fool! Hahahahaha!!"  
Bakura smirked but said nothing.  
_But it could be a trap… If I know Bakura, he'll have left himself a hole to jump into._ She drew. _Yes… This is the Ritual card Destruction of Worlds!_ Her eyes panned across her hand. _I have my ultimate monster, a few Spell Cards and my Cyber-Stein. But first I need to discover if my opponent has left a trap._  
"Red-Eyes, attack Bakura directly. Inferno Fire Blast!"  
The Dragon opened his mouth, about to send a jet of flame at Bakura. However, its eyes flashed back and it turned, swiping at Kisara!  
Bakura grinned. "Who's laughing now, Kisara? My ghost of the Sanctuary possessed your dragon, remember? Hehe."  
Kisaras Life Points counted down by 1200. She grimaced, then smiled. "Thank you. You revealed to me your trap, thus leaving you open for my next attack!"  
"What?"  
"You heard right! I summon my Cyber-Stein to the field in Attack Mode!"  
Cyber-Stein faded onto the field. Kisara grinned, her eyes flashing. "You know what this means, right, Bakura? I can do this!"  
Cyber-Stein clashed its fists together. A bolt of blue energy lashed from Kisaras Duel Disk, striking the Cyber-Stein and destroying it. Kisaras Life Point counter counted down 5000 and she winced.  
"You destroyed your monster! What kind of a strategy is this?"  
"A very good one. Now, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Use the energy I offered to you and come forth!"  
The Dark Sanctuary field flickered as a bolt of white energy flashed up from Kisaras Duel Disk into the gathering clouds above. A beam of blinding light poured down, the shape of a familiar Dragon appearing, the light reflecting off it, sending a million rainbows into the night air.  
Bakura felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. "Tha-that's impossible!"  
"No, it's very possible! Any last words before this duel ends?"  
Bakura grimaced. "You can't attack. You passed over your Battle Phase."  
"Too right. But, I did it for a reason." Kisara dramatically held up a card, before slamming it down onto her golden Duel Disk with a slap that Bakura heard over the space between them.  
"I activate the ultimate Ritual, Destruction of Worlds!"  
The two Dragons on the field flew up into the sky, spiraling around each other before merging in a ball of dark lightning that crackled and smoked. A beam of gold lanced up from the Millennium Amulet, joining the two Dragons.  
The field shook, and Bakura wobbled on his feet. "I _said_ no Shadow Realm!"  
"This isn't the Shadow Realm, Bakura. It's worse!" Kisara laughed as a wind sprang up, whipping her hair around her face. Bakura saw the ghost of black wings folding around her, and then the ball of dark energy split open with a crack like the heavens itself was splitting open.

On the other side of Domino City, a golden glow game from one of the windows of a Game Shop, and a spirit awakened.

A dragon descended from the skies. It had the same basic structure of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it was black, and dark spines ran down its back and wings. Its three pairs of red eyes opened, and it roared – a mixture of the Blue-Eyes screech and the Red-Eyes bugle.  
"No, this isn't the Shadow Realm. I summoned this monster from the depths of the Millennium Amulet. What you are gawping at now is my soul, the very _essence_ of me! The demigod Legendary Destruction Dragon!"  
She looked at the black Dragon with admiration. "Unfortunately, Pegasus got something wrong when he designed that card after seeing into the depths of my soul. _My_ Dragon only has one head. But it'll do. Hehe."  
Kisaras eyes ran over her hand again. _I also have Roulette Reflection in my hand. I'll set it facedown for now._ "I Set a card, and end my turn. Six turns to live, Bakura. How does it sound?"  
Another globe of red fire ignited, and they surrounded the enormous dragon like a halo around her three heads.  
Bakura chuckled and drew. "I have a much stronger card than that, Kisara."  
"Stop there!"  
"What?"  
"My Dragons special effect activates. You lose two hundred Life Points for every monster on the field!"  
The Legendary Destruction Dragon growled and shot a ball of dark lightning at Bakura.  
"So what. _Two hundred_ Life Points. Big deal."  
"It is. Every little helps, Bakura."  
Bakura shook his head. "I play the Spell card Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys your facedown Trap Card."  
Kisara grimaced. _Damn! There goes my 'Reflection' substrategy…_  
"Then, I activate the Trap Card Return from the Different dimension!"  
Bakuras Life Points counted down to 2500 as the three Fiend monsters – Headless Knight, Souls of the Forgotten and Abaki – returned to the field.  
"Oh, you played a defensive card. No matter. You're just delaying your inevitable defeat!"  
Bakura was insulted. "Wrong. My strategy is far more complex than that. I sacrifice the three Fiends you see before you so that I can summon my own Demigod!"  
The three fiends were blasted by holographic lightning and disintegrated as a third bolt of lightning struck home. The form of the Demigod – Raviel the Lord of Phantasms – appeared in the lightning as he was summoned to the field. The Legendary Destruction Dragon reared back as his full form materialized.  
Kisara burst out laughing. "I can see why you use him! His hairstyle is the same as yours! Hahaha!"  
Bakura grimaced. "Just shut up. OK?"  
Kisara sniggered and eventually fell silent.  
"Because what I'm about to do next is no laughing matter! Raviel! Attack the Legendary Dragon with your Lightning Fist attack!"  
Raviels fist glowed with dark lightning as he threw an enormous punch that seemed to shake the building. Legendary Dragon met it with its Triforce Lightning Attack, but it was pushed back and the behemoth was destroyed.  
Kisara fell to her knees. It felt like her very heart was being gripped in a tight vice.  
"Heheh. Not so confident without your precious 'soul dragon' to protect you, huh?"  
Kisara struggled to her feet. "You'll… pay… for that…" Her Life Point counter reached 300.  
"Yes, yes. This duel is almost over, so the last card I'll play is the Spirit Message – I!"  
The Destiny Board, that had been hovering forgotten above Bakura for the duel, sprang into action. The pointer swung across the letters and reached 'I'.  
The letter materialized in the air next to the 'F' that had appeared when the Board had been Summoned.  
"And now, turn over."  
"Don't forget about my Final Countdown…" Another globe of fire appeared above the field. "Five turns to go."  
"Yadda, yadda."  
Kisara drew. _Yes! The Luck Manipulation powers of the Amulet are coming through for me._  
"I activate the Spell Card Messenger of Peace!"  
Bakura laughed. "That card requires a tribute of one hundred Life Points to keep on the field. It'll only require two turns before it is destroyed!"  
"Two turns is all I need. It stops your demigod from attacking, so it's fine by me. Turn over!"  
Bakura grinned. "Even so. I draw!"  
He briefly looked at his card. "I activate Spirit Message – N! Two more letters until your demise, Kisara. I can't attack, so I'm going to have to end my turn. For now."  
Kisara smiled. "Two turns for you to go, Bakura. Feeling the pressure?"  
"Not really."  
Kisara drew. _Useless._ "I end my turn by paying another one hundred Life Points to stop your monster."  
The eighteenth globe of fire ignited above the field.  
"I draw!" Bakura didn't even bother to look at his card before he slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I play Spirit Message – A! One letter left, Kisara. We both know how this duel will end."  
"It's not over 'till it's over! My move! I pay my final one hundred Life Points to the Messenger of Peace to keep her on the field."  
"Why bother? Next turn it's destroyed!"  
"True. But it'll only be destroyed at the end of your turn. You won't be able to attack me!"  
"Face it. If I draw 'L', I'll win. If I draw a monster with under 1500- points, no matter how weak, I'll win. Just surrender and do us both a favour."  
"No. I end my turn."  
The nineteenth globe of fire appeared above the pair.  
Bakura drew. "Ha! I drew 'L'! This card will end the duel!"  
He slotted into the Disk with force. But to his horror, instead of the 'L' he had been expecting a half-angel, half-devil, ghostly white figure with long white hair appeared upon the field. The Millennium Ring glowed slightly, and the figure dissipated.  
"What kind of card-wasting move was that!? You played Change of Heart when I had no monsters on the field. Ha!"  
Bakura looked down at his hand, mortified. It had curled up into a fist. He remembered the words his host had spoken in that first game of Monster World:- _I won't let you control me anymore!_  
"_Ryou Bakura,_" he hissed under his breath.  
As if in reply, the hand stretched out over his Deck. Bakura yelled fiercely and yanked the arm away. "No! I won't surrender because of you!"  
"Host trouble?" Kisara asked, smirking.  
"Grah. I'm forced to end my turn, it seems."  
"Hahaha!" The final globe of fire appeared, creating a complete circle. "The circle is complete. Your time is up, Bakura!"  
The Sanctuary field was dispelled as fire began to rain from the skies, striking Raviel. "First, your monster!"  
Raviel roared and burst apart.  
"Then, _you_!"  
The fire blasted down in a column that totally obscured Bakura from view. His Life Points counted slowly, inexorably, to zero.  
The fire dissipated and Bakura fell to his knees. _Why did I lose again!?_

(AN: Aw, poor Bakura! Extreme morale decimator, to lose so many times… Anyway, next duel is the penultimate one, and it'll be a doozy!

You will not be disappointed, my loyal fans! Until next time… Review!)


End file.
